


Adventure of a lifetime

by TheKeyOfFailure



Series: Cupid's Chokehold [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Smut, girl alex, girl genn, urban GIRLFRIENDS
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Gè…» mormora, osservando le cuciture sdrucite della sua t-shirt senza vederle davvero «Noi non cambieremo mai?» chiede; e lo sa che è una domanda infantile, ha perso fin troppi amici che credeva leali per poter credere che le amicizie siano eterne. Tuttavia ha bisogno di sentire le parole di Genn al riguardo e, a dirla tutta, non è neanche così certa di cosa vorrebbe sentirsi dire.<br/>«Io penso di sì, Alex» mormora, le sue pupille guizzano per osservare il suo viso sotto la luce fioca delle lampadine a basso consumo «Ma se cambieremo, sarà un’evoluzione, capisci? Diventeremo qualcosa di migliore di quello che già siamo».<br/>«È difficile immaginare qualcosa di meglio di quello che siamo già» dice piano, saggiando la consistenza di ogni parola sulla lingua.<br/>«Non così tanto» ribatte lei; poi abbassa lo sguardo e si tira in piedi, trascinando Alex con sé. </p>
<p>[l'avventura di X Factor vissuta da Alex e Genn in versione femminile]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eos_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_92/gifts).



> disclaimer: i personaggi realmente esistenti citati questa storia non mi appartengono, non li conosco e non intendo in alcun modo recare loro alcuna offesa. Ovviamente è tutto fintissimo e fatto solo per divertirsi; se fate un uso improprio della mia storia (la plagiate, la linkate ai diretti interessati o a loro conoscenti, la postate da qualche parte senza il mio consenso ecc.) vi spezzo le gambe. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

**_Take a look at my girlfriend_ **

Alex liscia l’ultima felpa che ha estratto dalla valigia, per cancellare le piegoline leggere che il peso degli altri vestiti ha lasciato impresse sul tessuto. La posa sul letto accanto al resto dei vestiti che ha portato con sé e occhieggia l’armadio alla sua destra: ha solo due ripiani e due cassetti, ed è improbabile che riuscirà a contenere tutti i vestiti suoi e di Genn. D’altronde, riflette Alex, è anche improbabile che Genn utilizzi l’armadio: preferisce di gran lunga lasciare tutto in valigia e tirar fuori solo quello di cui ha bisogno di volta in volta.

«Alè!» la voce di Genn la chiama dal corridoio, con tono impaziente e con un leggero affanno «Alè, una mano?»

La stanza non è grandissima: ci sono due letti a castello, e Alex ha già reclamato per sé e Genn quello più vicino alla finestra. L’altro l’hanno preso Francesca ed Elisa: entrambe hanno già finito di sistemare le loro valige e le rivolgono uno sguardo divertito quando l’altra metà delle Urban Strangers ripete a gran voce il suo nome.

Alex sospira e si dirige in corridoio a passo svelto, fermandosi davanti alle scale per stringere la coda di cavallo che si sta allentando.

«Oh, ci hai messo una vita» sbuffa Genn, rivolgendole un’occhiataccia «Aiutami che la valigia pesa» ordina poi. Alex la osserva per un istante, divertita: ha le guance chiazzate di rosa scuro per lo sforzo, stringe entrambe le mani attorno al manico del gigantesco trolley nero in bilico sulle scale e qualche ciocca di capelli è sfuggita alla treccia scomposta che le cade su una spalla. Alex scende un paio di gradini con passi pesanti e solleva il trolley dalla parte delle ruote: è pesantissimo, e si ritrova a gonfiare le guance e lanciare all’amica uno sguardo stupefatto.

«Gè, ma che ti sei portata, tutta Somma?» geme, spingendo la valigia verso il pianerottolo mentre Genn - in ginocchio sulla moquette del pavimento - la tira con forza verso di sé «Lo sai che tanto ci danno i vestiti dello sponsor, sì?»

Genn si limita a rivolgerle un’occhiata di sufficienza: il loro sforzo congiunto ha permesso al trolley di superare l’ultimo gradino e ora se ne sta beffardo in bilico; Alex è pronta a scattare di lato se dovesse improvvisamente rotolare giù dalle scale.

«Solo perché tu viaggi con quattro felpe e due mutande in croce» ribatte, prendendo a trascinare la valigia verso la stanza «Non vuol dire che anche io devo fare la figura della stracciona».

Alex la segue a breve distanza, combattuta tra l’istinto naturale di aiutarla e quello di restare a guardare mentre si sforza da sola.

«Questo vuol dire che smetterai di rubarmi tutte le mie felpe _da stracciona_?» le domanda con un sorrisetto consapevole sulle labbra. Nel frattempo Genn è riuscita a sospingere la valigia fino al loro letto a castello e la posiziona contro il muro con un calcio: da come la guarda - come se potesse attribuirle la colpa di tutti i suoi mali - è chiaro che non ha intenzione di spostarla da lì fino a quando non sarà costretta da qualcuno della produzione.

«Tecnicamente non sono neanche tue» le fa notare Genn, ignorando allegramente gli sguardi di Elisa e Francesca che osservano divertite il loro teatrino «Le hai rubate tutte ai tuoi fratelli, quindi non hai _diritto_ _alcuno_ di rimproverare me!»

Genn si arrampica immediatamente sul letto superiore: la t-shirt dei Nirvana s’impiglia in una vite e Alex la libera senza neanche pensarci, prima di seguirla e sedersi accanto a lei, con la schiena contro il muro.

«Fa stranissimo, no?» Genn si rivolge a lei ma include con lo sguardo anche Elisa e Francesca, che sembravano attendere il suo permesso per iniziare una conversazione «Stiamo per fare X Factor!» esclama, ridendo divertita. È tipico di Genn, catalizzare tutta l’attenzione in una stanza e attirarla su di sè: lo fa in modo talmente naturale e spontaneo che Alex a volte si chiede se non sia stata partorita direttamente su un palcoscenico, illuminata dai riflettori. Alex si limita a sbuffare una risata ed annuire, mentre Elisa intavola una conversazione sul lungo viaggio che hanno affrontato per arrivare - gesticola ed è piuttosto buffa, così resta ad ascoltarla in silenzio mentre gioca distrattamente con lo strappo dei jeans di Genn.

Non è che non le piaccia chiacchierare con le persone, anzi: è solo che, se può scegliere, preferisce lasciar parlare Genn. Tanto è d’accordo con lei nel novanta per cento dei casi. Per di più, le piace indovinare il carattere delle persone osservando la loro gestualità, ed è molto più facile farlo se non è direttamente coinvolta nella conversazione. Genn scioglie la sua treccia e la fa di nuovo mentre parla con Elisa; allunga l’elastico ad Alex perché se lo sistemi al polso mentre lavora, e le picchetta appena il dorso della mano per farselo restituire quando ha finito. Poi si accoccola con la testa sulla sua spalla e ridacchia al racconto delle loro compagne di stanza. Alex invece sonnecchia distratta: sente le palpebre pesanti e tutta la stanchezza della giornata di viaggio le pesa addosso all’improvviso. La partenza all’alba da Somma sembra lontana settimane dalla stanzetta con due letti a castello del loft, e Alex ha troppo sonno per concentrarsi sull’eccitazione della nuova avventura che le scorre sotto la pelle, o sul leggero senso di vuoto che ha provato quando le braccia di suo fratello l’hanno stretta per l’ultima volta prima di entrare in casa.

«Alè?» le labbra di Genn sono una carezza che le sfiora l’orecchio mentre le sue dita le grattano delicatamente la nuca «Dobbiamo scendere».

Alex apre gli occhi impastati dal sonno e si accorge che sono rimaste solo loro due nella stanza: Genn le sorride intenerita con una mano sul suo polpaccio e una fra i suoi capelli.

«Mmh» biascica Alex, sbadigliando «Ma quanto ho dormito?»

Genn scrolla le spalle e la scavalca per raggiungere la scaletta in legno che la aiuta a scendere dal letto.

«Meno di una mezz’oretta» replica, chinandosi accanto alla valigia ancora chiusa ed estraendo un paio di pantofole dalla tasca superiore: Alex è certa che le abbia sgraffignate dall’armadio di sua sorella prima di partire e non può fare a meno di immaginarsi le imprecazioni soffocate di Imma quando se ne accorgerà.

«E c’amm ‘a fà?» domanda Alex, scivolando sul pavimento senza usare la scaletta. Batte le piante dei piedi e si lascia andare ad una smorfia quando la sensazione fastidiosa s’irradia ai polpacci e fino alle ginocchia; allunga le mani dietro la propria testa per stringersi la coda che si è allentata un’altra volta e segue Genn fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio.

«C’è Fedez per le assegnazioni» spiega Genn, scendendo lungo la scala in metallo senza curarsi di essere aggraziata «Gli altri sono tutti giù».

Alex sente un tuffo al cuore che non ha nulla a che vedere con il traballare della scala dovuto ai passi pesanti della sua compagna di band: l’ultima volta che hanno visto il loro giudice si trovavano a millemila metri d’altitudine sul Monte Bianco, e lei stava valutando l’opzione di buttarsi dal dirupo per soffocare l’imbarazzo del ricordo della sua figuraccia durante l’esibizione. Ora, si limita ad adocchiare l’orologio con fare dubbioso.

«Ma…»

«Sono le otto, lo so» Genn le risponde senza bisogno di sentire la sua domanda «Anche io ho fame. Hanno detto che facciamo le assegnazioni e poi possiamo mangiare».

Alex la raggiunge in fondo alle scale e occhieggia le sue pantofole lilla e pelose, divertita.

«E le fai così, le assegnazioni?» domanda. Genn si limita a rivolgerle una linguaccia e la precede verso la stanza che è stata loro indicata come “saletta musica”, correndo sul parquet liscio.

«Tanto queste mica le filmano!» esclama, prima di spalancare la porta. Nella stanza ci sono i Landlord stretti sui pouf rossi accanto al tavolino, e i Moseek appollaiati sugli sgabelli vicino alle chitarre; a loro non resta che avvicinarsi al pianoforte per salutare Fedez e Faustelli.

«Ed ecco anche le nostre Urban!» le accoglie il giudice, abbracciandole entusiasta con un braccio attorno al collo dell’una e dell’altra «Alessia e Gennarina!»

«Genn» si affretta a correggerlo la diretta interessata, il sorriso sul volto congelato in una smorfia feroce «Ti prego» aggiunge a denti stretti.

Fedez fa un cenno del capo nella sua direzione e prende un tiro dalla sua sigaretta elettronica, scomparendo in una nuvoletta di fumo bianco.

«Bella, visto che ci siamo tutti possiamo iniziare, giusto?» sentenzia, cercando con lo sguardo Faustelli che annuisce «Siete carichi, ragazzi?» domanda poi, al loro indirizzo. Riceve un coretto mediamente convinto di “sì” che sembra soddisfarlo e preme i palmi aperti sul pianoforte a coda «Bene, perché quest’anno vinciamo noi» annuncia, con tono sicuro. Alex si morde il labbro e decide che può guardarlo in faccia senza morire di vergogna, quando il giovane giudice si strizza le parti basse per “ _scongiurare la sfiga”_.

Il processo di assegnazione delle canzoni è molto tranquillo e rilassato; Fedez spiega loro che d’ora in avanti avverrà in modo diverso e sarà tutto ripreso dalle telecamere, e Alex si porta istintivamente più vicina a Genn che, senza bisogno di guardarla, le stringe una mano sul braccio con fare rassicurante. Ad Alex non sfugge il modo in cui tutti quanti sembrino cercare di non farsi notare mentre spiano i loro gesti: da una parte vorrebbe allontanarsi da Genn ed evitare gli sguardi insistenti di tutto il loft; dall’altra, invece, vorrebbe obbedire all’istinto che le prude sotto la pelle e le dice di stringersi ancora di più contro la sua compagna e posarle il capo sulla spalla.

Nell’indecisione, Alex rimane ferma mentre Fedez illustra le sue proposte ai Landlord e ai Moseek, che le accolgono con misurato entusiasmo. Infine si volta verso di loro, e anche se cerca di mantenere la stessa espressione tranquilla con cui ha parlato agli altri, è chiaro che muore dalla voglia di fare la loro assegnazione. D’altronde, alle prime audizioni era saltato in piedi sul tavolo dopo la loro esibizione perché “ _Siete tutto quello che manca alla scena rap/pop italiana e dopo questa esibizione penso di essere tornato credente. Ok, tagliate questa parte. Per me è sì e non me ne frega niente di quello che pensano gli altri giudici, possiamo anche non fare la stagione perché avete già vinto. Ok, cancellate anche questa”._  

«Allora, per voi ragazze abbiamo pensato di puntare su un pezzo dei Gym Class Heroes» inizia, facendo un cenno a Faustelli perché faccia partire il pezzo; lui picchetta due volte sul trackpad del computer e una canzone che Alex è certa di aver già sentito risuona nella stanza «Cupid’s Chokehold, con un sample di Breakfast in America dei Supertramp».

Genn si volta verso di lei proprio mentre il cantante intona “ _Take a look at my girlfriend, she’s the only one I’ve got”_ e ascoltano la canzone in silenzio per mezzo minuto buono, guardandosi negli occhi e cercando di capire come poterla adattare al loro stile. Ad Alex non dispiace: ha già in mente un paio di accordi per la chitarra su cui potrebbero adattare la prima strofa, e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra si voltano entrambe verso Fedez che le osserva, ansioso di sapere cosa ne pensano.

«Bella» sentenzia Genn, mentre Alex annuisce alle sue spalle «Ci piace».

Nessuno chiede come faccia a sapere se piace anche ad Alex visto che non si sono scambiate neanche mezza parola, ma la lieve tensione nella stanza è evidente; così è proprio lei a schiarirsi la voce e domandare a Fedez,

«Possiamo rifarla con la chitarra, no?»

«Certo» è Faustelli a rispondere, i gomiti posati sul pianoforte e le dita intrecciate davanti a sé «Poi vediamo se aggiungerci una base, come viene bene. Ci lavoriamo su».

«E un’altra cosa» aggiunge Fedez, prendendo un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta elettronica e scrutandole oltre il fumo «La canzone dice _girlfriend_ , ovviamente, magari giriamo i pronomi al maschile e lo facciamo diventare _boyfriend_ ».

A quelle parole, Genn s’irrigidisce tutta e raddrizza la schiena in una posizione che Alex le vede sempre assumere quando si prepara a difendersi da un attacco, verbale o fisico che sia.

«Ma no, perché?» risponde quindi a nome di entrambe, scrollando le spalle. La coda le scivola lungo la schiena e Genn si volta di nuovo a guardarla, ma Alex tiene gli occhi puntati sui due uomini davanti a loro «Cambiare i pronomi delle canzoni non ha proprio senso» aggiunge, con un pizzico di spavalderia che solo la presenza solida e il silenzioso consenso di Genn al suo fianco le possono trasmettere.

Fedez le osserva entrambe per diversi secondi e Alex può vedere chiaramente gli ingranaggi che lavorano nella sua mente, le rotelle ben oliate che schizzano a velocità supersonica per cercare di processare quante più informazioni possibili; lei mantiene la schiena dritta e cerca di ricordare quello che le diceva sempre sua nonna - “ _la_ _cortesia e la sicurezza, bambina mia, ti porteranno ovunque”_.

«Ottimo, allora» sentenzia Fedez, battendo le mani con la sigaretta elettronica fra le labbra «Se non ci sono domande direi che possiamo andare, e ci rivediamo per gli ascolti. Buon lavoro a tutti, ragazzi! Vedrete che spaccheremo i culi».

Genn le getta un braccio attorno al collo e Alex è costretta ad abbassarsi: il suo metro e settantacinque non competerà mai con i centosessantasei centimetri che Genn sfoggia fieramente.

«Andiamo a lavorare!» trilla allegramente, trascinandola fuori dalla stanza senza degnare di un’occhiata tutti gli altri «Ho mille idee Alé, la facciamo più ritmata e con la chitarra e _teniamo i pronomi_ …»

Alex cerca di star dietro al suo blaterare mentre Genn la conduce verso le scale, tirandola per il polso; normalmente si lascerebbe guidare ovunque da lei, occhi chiusi e cuore in mano. Questa volta però punta i piedi e afferra a sua volta il polso sottile di Genn, sfiorando con il pollice la rotondità ossuta dell’ulna sporgente.

«Gè, aspetta» la interrompe, con voce lamentosa «Ho fame, andiamo di là con tutti?»

Genn alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa sonoramente; Alex sente le gambe tremarle e per un attimo è sul punto di cedere e dirle che in fondo non ha poi così tanta fame e possono lavorare, se vuole. Poi Genn scuote la testa, divertita.

«Tu hai _sempre_ fame» la rimbecca; Alex non la contraddice perché è assolutamente vero, e perché almeno ha ottenuto di farle fare dietro-front.

«E tu non mangi abbastanza» ribatte, pizzicandole un fianco magro «oppure mangi male».

Alex non dimenticherà mai il pomeriggio che hanno passato scrivendo _Empty Bed_ , rintanate nella sua cantina: Genn si era spazzolata un intero pacco di Gocciole da sola, e per cena aveva preteso la pizza. In realtà Alex invidia parecchio il suo metabolismo _alieno_ che le permette di strafogarsi in quel modo senza prendere un etto; a lei basta guardare una torta con troppa intensità e già le vanno stretti i jeans.

«Genn mangia le porcherie!» s’intromette Giò, sbucando dalla porta che conduce alla palestra e inserendosi fra di loro, un braccio attorno alle spalle di ognuna. Prima Fedez, ora Giò: sembra che a tutti piaccia _abbracciarle_ , insieme e contemporaneamente. Alex ha sentimenti un po' contrastanti al riguardo.

«Parla quello delle pizze surgelate» esclama Genn di rimando «Guarda che sono pronta a toglierti il saluto se mi fai assaggiare una di quelle schifezze che fai tu» aggiunge, tirando la maniglia della porta della cucina: la blocca con un piede ed entrano tutti e tre insieme, cercando di coordinare i movimenti per non andare a sbattere. Giò accarezza la testa di Genn dove si è rasata, poco sopra l’orecchio sinistro: Alex segue il movimento e distoglie immediatamente lo sguardo. Sente una stretta al petto che le fa mancare un po' il fiato, ma probabilmente è solo il reggiseno che è un po' troppo stretto.

 

***

 

Alex si agita appena sulla sedia in plastica che le hanno assegnato al trucco: le cosce divaricate premono appena contro il legno dei braccioli, e le lampadine che contornano lo specchio la accecano, costringendola a non guardare il suo riflesso. Si concentra su tutti gli oggetti riposti ordinatamente sul ripiano: ci sono almeno quattro boccette diverse di fondotinta, cinque o sei correttori, una palette di ombretti a quattro piani, un barattolo pieno di matite e mascara e, subito accanto allo specchio, un carrellino colmo fino all’orlo di smalti e rossetti.

«Sto per avere un orgasmo» annuncia Genn, che non si è neanche disturbata a sedersi e si è avventata sui rossetti: ne apre due o tre a caso e sceglie quello color vermiglio, poi si avvicina allo specchio e se lo stende sulle labbra con un gesti precisi e sicuri. Alex la osserva rapita, e spera di poter imparare a truccarsi bene come lei, un giorno.

Dalla sua postazione, Enrica esplode in una risata sguaiata quando Genn schiocca un bacio sulla superficie in vetro dello specchio, segnandolo con un’impronta; quest’ultima le rivolge a malapena un’occhiata, prima di passare un fazzoletto sullo specchio per ripulirlo. Un alone rossastro rimane a macchiarlo e Alex si scopre a osservarlo come incantata, il pensiero fisso sull’impronta delle labbra piene di Genn sul vetro.

«Alè, ti sei persa» Genn le sventola una mano davanti al viso e Alex trasalisce; guarda la sua compagna che ora è affiancata da uno dei truccatori e che le fa un cenno con il capo, così Alex si volta verso sinistra: una ragazza la osserva divertita, con una mano tesa.

«Ciao, sono Marta» si presenta; ha la voce stridula ma un sorriso molto gentile «La tua truccatrice, d’ora in poi».

Alex le stringe timidamente la mano.

«Alex» risponde, poi si morde il labbro «cioè, Alessia ma tutti mi chiamano Alex».

Marta continua a sorridere gentilmente, e Alex tenta di reprimere l’istinto di abbassare lo sguardo.

«Ok, Alex, iniziamo?» e senza aspettare ulteriori risposte le prende il mento fra le dita e le fa inclinare il capo da un lato e dall’altro, studiandola da vicino «Fai mai le pulizie del viso?» domanda, con tono critico.

«Raramente» replica Alex, sottovoce. In realtà ne ha fatta una sola, perché al centro estetico dove va sua mamma le avevano regalato un buono e l’aveva praticamente tirata per i capelli per farla andare. Alex si era fatta pizzicare il viso da creme fastidiose per quasi un’ora e poi aveva deciso che non si sarebbe mai più sottoposta a una tortura del genere; in fondo se non ci va Genn - che ha sempre avuto molti più brufoli - perché dovrebbe andarci lei?

«Mhh» è tutto quello che commenta Marta, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Cerca di stare attenta con i cibi grassi, ok? Non fanno bene alla tua pelle».

Alex vorrebbe annuire ma Marta le sta ancora tenendo il viso, così mugola un assenso; la truccatrice sfodera un paio di pinzette e la guarda così da vicino che Alex potrebbe contare tutte le efelidi che ha sul naso, non fosse che preferisce distogliere lo sguardo e vedere come se la sta cavando Genn.

A quanto pare ha bypassato qualsiasi discorso Massimo - il truccatore, che la osserva arcigno - avesse in mente e lo sta informando sulle sue tonalità di rossetto preferite.

Tutta l’attenzione di Alex viene riportata a Marta quando la donna inizia a sistemarle le sopracciglia; fa del suo meglio per non strizzare gli occhi, ma è dannatamente difficile. È abituata a stare sdraiata sul letto di Genn, con la sua amica che le accarezza i capelli e Imma o Amelia con le pinzette in mano. Mugola penosamente quando Marta arriva alla pelle sottile più vicina all’interno dell’occhio, e una lacrima s’impiglia alle sue ciglia. Con la coda dell’occhio, le pare di vedere Genn voltarsi di scatto verso di lei.

«Non puoi fare più piano?» la sente esclamare acidamente «Le stai facendo male».

Alex sente le guance andarle a fuoco - davvero, non vorrebbe fare la figura di una ragazzina alle prime armi che non riesce neanche a resistere a un paio di pinzette, ma almeno la mano di Marta si blocca improvvisamente e le dà un attimo di sollievo.

«Faccio quello che posso» ribatte Marta infastidita; Alex si limita a chiudere gli occhi mentre Massimo richiama Genn all’ordine.

Le prove del brano in arena sono andate alla grande: inizialmente entrambe erano rimaste piuttosto disorientate dall’enormità del palcoscenico e da tutti i retroscena tecnici - c’è voluto un po’ per capire se fossero meglio gli in-ear, le spie o entrambi - ma alla fine se la sono cavata, e Fedez è sembrato molto soddisfatto. In fondo è quello che conta, no? fare della buona musica. E allora perché è così fondamentale sottoporsi anche a mezz’ora di prova trucco?

«Ma il fondotinta lo devo mettere per forza?» domanda Alex, occhieggiando dubbiosa i cinque pennelli diversi che Marta ha disposto sul tavolino da lavoro. La sente trattenere un sospiro; accanto a lei, Genn ha chiesto a Massimo se può truccarsi da sola.

«Sì che lo devi mettere» risponde Marta pazientemente «La telecamera non è amica delle imperfezioni, te lo assicuro».

Alex annuisce, un po’ abbacchiata. Ha sempre pensato che mettere molti prodotti sulla pelle avrebbe finito per rovinarla, e poi lei ha l’abitudine di toccarsi il viso: s’immagina di sfiorarsi le guance con un polpastrello e sentirlo affondare in uno strato melmoso di fondotinta; rabbrividisce istintivamente, e Marta sbuffa una risata.

«Alex, stai tranquilla, non ti faccio diventare un pagliaccio» la rassicura «Vedrai che quando avrò finito sarai contenta del risultato».

Alex raddrizza la schiena - ha l’abitudine di tenerla incurvata perché Genn è più bassa di lei - e abbozza un sorriso all’indirizzo della sua truccatrice.

«Va bene» concede «Ma poi possiamo fare un trucco semplice? Tipo solo mascara o un pochino di eyeliner figo che mi fa sembrare che ho gli occhi più grandi?» domanda, proprio mentre Genn traffica con le scorte di uno scontentissimo Massimo, mostrandogli il mascara blu elettrico che vorrebbe utilizzare. Marta ridacchia fra sé e sé.

«Rimaniamo sicuramente sul semplice. Magari anche un po’ di ombretto neutro, che dici?»

Alex fa una smorfia, e Marta scuote il capo divertita.

 

Qualche ora dopo, di ritorno nel loft, Genn sbuffa infastidita quando Alex si sbircia nello specchio per quella che, a sua detta, è la dodicesima volta.

«Alé piantala» esclama, trascinandola via con una mano «Sembri mia sorella».

Alex si dà un’ultima occhiata piena di meraviglia e torna a concentrarsi sulle Vans che deve slacciare; alla fine Marta aveva ragione, le ha fatto un trucco molto naturale ma che la fa apparire molto più bella del solito.

«Per una volta che sono figa anche io, lasciami guardare» ribatte, senza troppo trasporto. Genn, china accanto alla sua valigia ancora chiusa, spalanca la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma la richiude subito, scuotendo la testa.

«Quanto sei idiota» borbotta, tirando la zip della valigia e estraendone la spazzola. Si alza in piedi e si posiziona vicino al cestino della spazzatura, per liberarla dei capelli che vi sono rimasti impigliati prima di utilizzarla. Per tutta risposta, Alex le lancia uno dei suoi calzini sporchi, prendendola in piena faccia.

«Alé!» strilla Genn, infastidita; e prima che Alex possa davvero rendersene conto, Genn le tira di nuovo il calzino e poi si avventa su di lei, gettandosi di peso sulle sue gambe e solleticandole i fianchi.

«No, dai!» ulula Alex, dimenandosi. Genn è molto più mingherlina di lei ma sfortunatamente non soffre affatto il solletico, al contrario di Alex che, invece, è terribilmente sensibile anche al più lieve degli sfioramenti. Genn ridacchia e ferma le mani sui suoi fianchi: i suoi palmi sono sorprendentemente grandi e freschi, e gli indici arrivano a sfiorarle le coste. Rimangono immobili a studiarsi per qualche istante; Alex sente il respiro farsi più affannoso quando i pollici di Genn premono appena sulle ossa del suo bacino, scivolando verso il ventre. Ma è solo per un attimo: subito Genn scivola via dalle sue gambe e si stende sul letto accanto a lei, così entrambe si ritrovano a fissare le doghe in legno che sostengono il materasso soprastante.

«Domani iniziamo» sussurra Genn, come se fosse un segreto. Alex si volta appena verso di lei: qualche ciocca di capelli le è rimasta incastrata sotto la scapola della compagna, perciò non ha molta libertà di movimento.

«Andrà bene» replica quasi automaticamente. Da qui riesce a vedere benissimo il suo profilo, perché ha quasi mezza testa rasata e i capelli biondi che hanno iniziato a ricrescere non sono più lunghi di qualche millimetro.

«Dici?» domanda Genn, un velo d’incertezza nella voce. Le capita raramente di mostrare il suo lato più insicuro, e quando lo fa è solo in presenza di Alex.

«Dico» risponde quindi lei, tranquilla. Poi si avvicina a Genn fino a posarle il capo sulla spalla ossuta; la ragazza le circonda automaticamente la schiena e il busto con il braccio, cosí Alex si ritrova con la tempia che poggia sulla morbidezza appena accennata del seno di Genn. Chiude gli occhi e sospira piano, concentrandosi solo sul ritmo del respiro di Genn che la culla in un delicato torpore; con il braccio destro circonda la sua vita fino a porsi del tutto di fianco, e incrocia una gamba fra le sue. Poco conta che Alex sia dieci centimetri più alta di Genn: le piace essere coccolata, e quando le dita della sua migliore amica si insinuano fra i suoi capelli e tirano delicatamente l’elastico, fino a sciogliere del tutto la sua coda, Alex si rende conto di quanto anche lei si stia rilassando.

«E se mi scordo le parole?» mugola Genn, le dita affondate fra i capelli corvini di Alex; ne percorre l’intera lunghezza separando le ciocche con le dita aperte, come a pettinarli, poi lascia che le ricadano sulle spalle.

«Non te le scordi» replica Alex a bassa voce, nel relax più totale «Lo sai benissimo come fa» aggiunge, sistemando meglio la testa nell’incavo fra la spalla e il braccio di Genn « _take a look…_ » intona, sollevando lo sguardo.

« _Take a look at my girlfriend_ » sospira Genn a occhi chiusi, senza smettere si accarezzarle i capelli « _she’s the only one I’ve got_ ».

Restano ferme in quella posizione mentre canticchiano a bassa voce tutta la canzone; oltre la porta chiusa della loro stanza, il loft è in piena attività e la voce tonante di Giò che discute animatamente con Elisa risuona fino a loro. Quando finiscono di cantare, Alex chiude delicatamente i denti attorno alla clavicola sporgente di Genn.

«A parlare di pancakes mi è venuta voglia» borbotta, fra sé e sé. Per un solo secondo le pare che Genn si sia irrigidita sotto di lei, come se stesse trattenendo una risata.

«Di pancakes?» la sente chiedere, con voce forzatamente calma.

«Certo» Alex aggrotta la fronte e solleva di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei, perplessa «E di che, sennò?»

Genn sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa, poi le scompiglia affettuosamente i capelli e schiocca un bacio sulle rughette che le segnano la fronte aggrottata.

«Se passiamo il turno domani sera, venerdì mattina ti faccio tutti i pancakes che vuoi» promette, la voce così carica di affetto che per un momento trema.

«E se non lo passiamo?» domanda ancora Alex, accentuando un broncio infantile con le labbra incurvate verso il basso. Genn sbuffa una risata.

«Allora te ne faccio il doppio».

Alex sorride contenta e, finalmente, il live di domani non fa più paura a nessuna delle due: perché dopo il giovedì ci sarà un venerdì e poi un sabato, e a prescindere da quello che succederà, loro li passeranno insieme.

È con quella sicurezza che calcano il palco la sera successiva, accecate dalle luci dei riflettori e assordate dalle grida del pubblico. Alex suona e canta guardando dritta davanti a sé e finalmente sente di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo, su un palcoscenico con Genn al suo fianco.

 

**_Fuck it_ **

Il profumo di di caffè che si diffonde dalla cucina fino al secondo piano del loft arriva a solleticare in naso di Alex prima ancora che il chiassoso chiacchiericcio la svegli completamente. Batte piano le palpebre e si ritrova a pancia in giù con il viso schiacciato contro il cuscino, il piumone che la copre fino alle spalle e una mano completamente addormentata per averla tenuta in una strana posizione sotto lo stomaco. Nella stanza è ancora buio, e regna una pesantissima puzza di chiuso; Francesca è l’unica che dorme ancora, infagottata nelle coperte del suo letto a castello che sovrasta quello vuoto di Elisa. Alex si stiracchia con calma, desiderosa di uscire da lì il prima possibile; è strano che Genn si sia svegliata prima di lei, e ora si chiede dove sia finita anche se, a giudicare dallo scompiglio che sente dalla cucina, è probabile che la troverà lì.

Prima di scendere al piano di sotto, Alex passa in bagno: non è abituata a farsi vedere da così tante persone appena sveglia, anche se crescere con tre fratelli maggiori l’ha abituata a non curarsi più di tanto dell’alito cattivo o dei capelli spettinati. Però pensa a Genn, a Elisa, e a tutte le altre ragazze del loft: non vuole essere bollata come la scaricatrice di porto della situazione, così si dà una sciacquata al viso e una veloce ai denti, pettina distrattamente i capelli e infine decide che come look da _mi-sono-svegliata-così-super-naturale_ può andare bene.

In cucina, manco a dirlo, regna il caos.

«Leonardo, se infili un’altra volta il dito in quella cazzo di pastella, ti giuro che prendo questo mestolo e te lo-» Genn sta sbraitando accanto ai fornelli, tre padelle davanti a lei e una spatola in mano. Ha i capelli raccolti in un nodo scomposto sulla testa e si è scordata le ciabatte; accanto a lei, Leonardo si allontana velocemente dall’enorme ciotola che contiene quella che probabilmente è pastella per pancakes, sollevando le mani con fare difensivo.

«Buongiorno» azzarda Alex, ferma sulla porta.

Enrica, Margherita, Luca, Davide e i Landlord (meno Francesca) si voltano verso di lei all’unisono, tutti seduti a tavola come una scolaresca che attende il pasto; Giò ed Elisa la salutano accanto al frigo, tutti intenti ad aiutare Genn con i pancakes.

«Alè, finalmente!» esclama lei, senza neanche guardarla «Sti stronzi si vogliono mangiare i tuoi pancakes».

Alex sente le proprie guance farsi più rosse mentre tutti ridacchiano consapevoli, e si avvicina alla pila di frittelle che Genn ha preparato: saranno almeno una dozzina, e a giudicare dalla pastella che è rimasta da cuocere, la ragazza sta per sfornarne altrettanti.

«Sono tanti» è tutto quello che si sente di dire, perché non vuole certo ferire i sentimenti della sua amica che dev’essere sveglia almeno da un’ora - e sono solo le nove e mezza.

«Eh, certo» è Giò a risponderle, con un sorrisetto «L’abbiamo convinta a farne per tutti».

«Ah» Alex annuisce, e occhieggia i piatti vuoti di tutti quanti «E non li mangiate?»

Enrica soffoca una risatina sulla spalla di Margherita, ma è Luca a risponderle, con fare solenne:

«No, mancavi tu».

Alex fissa insistentemente i pancakes mentre le sue guance si fanno sempre più rosse, e afferra il piatto con due mani per portarlo al centro della tavola. Scosta un barattolo di Nutella già aperto e Davide la aiuta a far spazio fra le marmellate; prima ancora di riuscire ad appoggiarlo, almeno due mani si sono allungate per prenderne qualche pancake.

«Tutti in coro: “grazie Genn!”» esclama Alex, sollevando le braccia come per dirigere un’orchestra. Un coro di _grazie Genn_ si leva al suo comando e le due ragazze si scambiano un sorriso complice; poi Genn si esibisce in un profondo inchino, brandendo la spatola come fosse uno scettro.

«Non fateci l’abitudine» risponde, prima di dare di nuovo le spalle a tutti quanti per assicurarsi che anche il quindicesimo pancake venga cotto alla perfezione «È solo perché oggi sono in buona».

Una decina di minuti dopo sono tutti seduti attorno al tavolo: Alex e Genn sono schiacciate fra Davide e Giò, e i loro gomiti si scontrano in continuazione. Alex osserva soddisfatta il suo hamburger di pancakes e Nutella, prima di affondarvi la forchetta e ritagliarsene un triangolino, che si gusta soddisfatta. Genn la osserva con la coda dell’occhio, per studiare la sua reazione; Alex le sfiora la caviglia con la pianta del piede e si impegna a divorare la sua colazione, riempiendola di complimenti fra un boccone e l’altro.

 

***

 

Le prove costume per i live sono sempre state, finora, un po’ come la realizzazione di un sogno segreto per entrambe. La prima volta che Alex e Genn avevano messo piede nel gigantesco guardaroba di X Factor erano rimaste a bocca aperta davanti alla quantità sbalorditiva di abiti, accessori e scarpe di cui potevano disporre - tutti recanti la firma dello sponsor, ovviamente. Sorprendentemente, era stata lasciata loro una certa libertà di scelta: le avevano messe davanti agli scaffali colmi di vestiti e avevano detto loro di scegliere cosa preferivano, con la raccomandazione di restare sui toni del nero.

«Ma questi poi me li posso tenere?» domanda Genn alla costumista, sventolando un paio di lucidissimi anfibi che Alex approva immediatamente.

«No, mi spiace» replica Sara, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. Genn fa spallucce e inizia a rovistare in una pila di magliette, mentre Alex si avvicina all’esposizione di jeans e pantaloni in bella mostra.

«Gè, che ne pensi?» domanda, sollevando un paio di shorts in ecopelle, lucidi e con due file di bottoni in metallo che scendono lungo le anche. Sono molto diversi dal suo solito stile, ma le piacciono: la faranno sembrare una _rockstar_ a tutti gli effetti, e spaccheranno tanto quanto la canzone che hanno preparato. Genn annuisce entusiasta, con gli occhi che brillano.

«Fighissimi!» esclama, contenta «Magari con dei collant neri e degli stivaletti… senza tacco però che poi io sembro ancora più bassa».

Alex ridacchia e fa un cenno d’assenso con il capo; fa per posare i pantaloncini su una sedia quando vede Sara avvicinarsi lentamente, la postura rigida e il sorriso un po’ forzato.

«Che taglia porti?» le domanda, accennando agli shorts. Alex si dà della stupida: ne ha presi un paio a caso senza neanche controllare che le vadano bene, mentre avrebbe dovuto dare un’occhiata all’etichetta.

«Eh, dipende» replica, scrollando le spalle «Oscillo fra la 44 e la 46».

È poco più di uno sfarfallio di ciglia, un piccolo aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia della costumista, ma Alex lo vede comunque: c’è una punta di sprezzo e derisione nel modo in cui si rivolge a lei, anche se tenta in tutti i modi di camuffarlo con un tono leggero e un’espressione fintamente gentile.

«Magari potresti provare qualcos’altro» le suggerisce melliflua, togliendole gli shorts dalle mani «Sai che la telecamera ingrassa, no? E tu parti già svantaggiata».

Alex ammutolisce e sente la bocca farsi più asciutta, mentre il cuore precipita da qualche parte sotto le suole delle scarpe; abbassa lo sguardo sulle cosce sottilissime di Sara, fasciate da un paio di leggins neri che le riportano alla mente le ore di educazione fisica a scuola, quando si infagottava nelle tute troppo grandi dei suoi fratelli per nascondere le proprie curve pronunciate. Apre la bocca, ma non sa davvero cosa dire: vorrebbe difendere se stessa il suo corpo da quella cattiveria pura, ma si sente minuscola, una formica al cospetto di un colosso intransigente che ha le sembianze di una telecamera e la voce di un pubblico pronto a giudicarla.

«Scusa, che cazzo hai detto?» la voce di Genn, tremante di rabbia, fende l’aria carica di tensione nel guardaroba; la ragazza lascia cadere anfibi e camice e la raggiunge in paio di falcate, piazzandosi fra Alex e Sara con le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi e l’espressione di chi è sul punto di commettere un omicidio.

«Ehi, non c’è bisogno di alzare i toni» ribatte immediatamente Sara, raddrizzando la schiena «non lo dico certo per farle un torto, anzi! Il mio lavoro è curare la vostra immagine, e questi pantaloncini per Alex sono un no, mi dispiace».

Alex abbassa lo sguardo; gli occhi le pizzicano improvvisamente e si sente combattuta fra il desiderio di unirsi a Genn nell’urlare contro la costumista - e in teoria non dovrebbe neanche aver bisogno di Genn, dovrebbe farlo da sola - e quello di scappare a gambe levate dal camerino, rinchiudersi in uno sgabuzzino dove nessuno può vederla e lasciarsi inghiottire dalle viscere della Terra.

«Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere» sbotta Genn, strappandole gli shorts in malo modo e restituendoli ad Alex, alla cieca «Cosa credi, che avere una taglia trentotto ti dia il diritto di giudicare gli altri? Non sei un po’ cresciuta per queste stronzate?»

Sara spalanca la bocca e strabuzza gli occhi, stupefatta; Alex stringe una mano attorno al polso di Genn ma la ragazza non si volta, decisa a non abbassare lo sguardo neanche per un secondo. Arriva a malapena alle spalle della costumista, ma la fierezza nel suo sguardo e la sicurezza del suo portamento la fanno sembrare altissima; molto più di Alex, che si nasconde dietro le sue spalle magre come una codarda.

«Genn» mormora, facendo un passo avanti.

«Alè, tu ti metti quello che ti pare» sentenzia la sua compagna, rivolgendosi finalmente a lei «Va bene? Non ti fare influenzare dai pareri stupidi».

«Forse non avete capito come funzionano le cose» esclama Sara acidamente, la maschera di cortesia e professionalità che va sgretolandosi rapidamente sotto le frecciate insistenti di Genn «Voi siete sotto contratto e non avete libertà di decidere della vostra immagine».

Ogni parola è come una stilettata al petto: Alex spalanca gli occhi e stringe più forte le dita attorno al polso sottile di Genn. Non è che non sapesse a cosa andavano incontro, iscrivendosi al programma; solo, sperava che la realtà fosse un po’ meno stereotipata di come la raccontava la gente.        

«Me ne frego dei contratti!» sbraita Genn, alzando la voce. Alex trasalisce e Sara fa un passo indietro, mentre lei prosegue «Su quel palco ci dobbiamo salire noi, chiaro? E ci saliamo vestite come cazzo ci pare, o non ci saliamo affatto!»

«Bene!» grida Sara di rimando con le braccia alzate verso il soffitto e ogni briciola di professionalità spazzata via «Divertitevi quando usciranno i commenti su internet e tu» punta l’indice verso Alex, con fare minaccioso «Sarai ricordata come “ _quella grassa delle Urban Strangers”_. Perché è così che funziona, eh!»

Il ringhio incomprensibile che lascia le labbra di Genn precede il suo scatto di qualche istante; Alex fa appena in tempo a strattonarla verso di sé prima che si avventi sulla costumista, le dita già strette in un pugno pronto a colpirla. Sara strilla e si allontana verso la porta, oltre la quale proviene il trambusto del backstage di X Factor, mentre Alex stringe entrambe le braccia attorno al busto di Genn.

«Grazie… per i consigli» sibila Alex a denti stretti, faticando a tenerla ferma. Genn sembra tranquillizzarsi per un momento e si volta a guardarla con il respiro affannoso «Li terrò a mente. Ma scelgo comunque da sola» prosegue guardando Sara dritta negli occhi. È il massimo che riesce a fare: non è mai stata brava nei confronti, anche quando la riguardano in prima persona.

«È il suo modo per dirti _vaffanculo_ » traduce Genn, sollevando il medio verso la giovane con un ghigno strafottente sulle labbra. Stringe un braccio attorno alla vita di Alex che sente il cuore martellarle nelle orecchie e l’adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene, e osserva mentre Sara esce furiosa, sbraitando che “ _non ci lavoro in questo modo_ ”. Per qualche secondo, tutto rimane sospeso nell’eco della porta che sbatte; poi Alex abbassa lo sguardo sui pantaloncini che ancora tiene stretti nel pugno e lascia andare tutta l’aria che ha trattenuto nei poloni, espirando fino a incassare la testa nelle spalle e incurvarsi su se stessa.

«Oh, ehi» il tono di Genn muta improvvisamente e si fa dolce; l’abbraccia stretta e Alex si accascia sulla sua spalla, cercando di farsi ancora più piccola «Dimenticati di questa stronza, per favore» le sussurra all’orecchio, passando una mano fra i suoi capelli e accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena.

«Ma se ha ragione?» mormora, tentando di scacciare le lacrime «Se poi la gente non ci vota per colpa mia?»

Genn si scosta da lei come se si fosse scottata: la guarda dall’alto in basso con le mani sui fianchi e le labbra tese in una linea severa.

«Alessia» la chiama, e Alex vorrebbe farsi ancora più piccola «Non dire stronzate. Siamo venute qui per fare musica e basta, e se non ci votano sarà perché avremo toppato l’esibizione. Non certo per come siamo vestite».

Alex si raddrizza; questa volta è lei a guardare Genn dall’alto in basso.

«Genn, dai» replica, scuotendo la testa «Siamo due ragazze. Saranno tutti lì pronti a dirci quanto siamo siamo antipatiche perché ce la tiriamo, quanto siamo brutte e quanto siamo vestite male. La maggior parte della gente neanche ascolterà la canzone».

Genn incrocia le braccia e fa un passo avanti; la solita treccia in cui ha raccolto i capelli le scivola lungo la spalla, quando si piazza a pochi centimetri di distanza da lei.

«Alè, lo sai che a me non interessa niente di cosa pensano gli altri» le ricorda, perché è un discorso che hanno già fatto altre volte «Mi importa solo di quello che pensi tu» aggiunge, e quando Alex solleva lo guardo al suo viso la vede deglutire.

«Io non ci riesco a fregarmene» confessa con voce strozzata «Mi dispiace Gè, non ce la faccio. Anche per me la tua opinione conta mille volte più di quella di chiunque altro, ma se penso che salirò sul palco e la gente si metterà a commentare la mia cellulite fregandosene di tutto l’impegno che abbiamo messo per preparare la canzone…» Alex s’interrompe ancora una volta e abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo; vede il petto di Genn alzarsi e abbassarsi freneticamente, a ritmo con il suo respiro.

«Ale...» mormora sottovoce; le stringe le mani sulle spalle e le accarezza le braccia, come se volesse scaldarla «Lo sai che io ti dico sempre le cose come le penso, vero? Lo sai che quando suoni una cosa che non si può sentire te lo dico subito e che se stoni ti picchio» dice con la voce che ha ripreso a tremare. Alex annuisce, e vede che ha gli occhi lucidi «Quindi fidati che non te lo dico solo per dire. Sei _bellissima_ Alé, e vorrei solo che riuscissi a capirlo anche tu».

Alex tira su col naso; una lacrima si è impigliata fra le sue ciglia e un’altra è rotolata lungo la sua guancia. Abbraccia Genn d’istinto, e posa la fronte sulla sua spalla ossuta. Dall’altra parte, il tessuto della sua maglietta si inumidisce.

«Perchè… perché stiamo piangendo?» domanda dopo qualche secondo che passano a stringersi in silenzio, con voce leggermente nasale. Genn sbuffa una risata fra le lacrime e strofina il viso contro il tessuto della t-shirt di Alex.

«Non lo so!» risponde, la voce spezzata «Hai iniziato tu!»

Alex si allontana quanto basta per guardarla in viso: Genn ha le guance rosse e un alone scuro sotto gli occhi, probabilmente dovuto ai residui del trucco del giorno prima. Somiglia vagamente ad un lemure, e non esita a dirglielo mentre la abbraccia di nuovo, ridendo.

«Ma senti questa!» Genn scoppia a ridere a sua volta e allunga una mano per affibbiarle un pizzicotto sul sedere «Dovresti vedere tu, sembri la controfigura di Kung Fu Panda!» esclama. Alex ridacchia e la stringe ancora più forte, sollevandola da terra di qualche centimetro.

«Ma io sono Kung Fu Panda, nell’animo» replica. Genn strepita per farsi rimettere a terra e dopo qualche secondo Alex obbedisce, mentre la schiena comincia a dolerle. Rivolge un ultimo sorriso a Genn, che si è chinata a prendere gli shorts di ecopelle che erano rimasti abbandonati sul pavimento.

«Grazie» mormora, inclinando il capo di lato «Per.. tutto quanto».

Genn sorride di rimando e si limita a sistemarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, con una carezza leggera.

«Di nulla».              

 

***

 

I conati si susseguono uno dopo l’altro; Genn artiglia con le dita il bordo in ceramica del water, le ginocchia premute sulle piastrelle fredde del bagno, e Alex le tiene indietro i capelli con le dita che tremano, tutte impiastricciate di lacca.

«Genn…» mormora, senza sapere cosa dire. Il pallore sulle guance della ragazza la spaventa, e se non si alzerà da sola nel giro di due minuti correrà a chiamare qualcuno «Genn, ti senti svenire?»

Genn azzarda un respiro rantolante, e dopo aver rimesso tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco, abbandona il capo all’indietro posandolo sulle cosce di Alex. Le labbra le tremano, e tiene gli occhi socchiusi.

«No» biascica; Alex le sistema con cura i capelli dietro le spalle e si allunga a strappare un po’ di carta igienica che le passa sulla fronte. Assieme al sudore, sulla carta rimane impressa una macchia beige di fondotinta.

«Ce la fai ad alzarti?» le chiede allora Alex, chinandosi per guardala in viso: gli occhi di Genn sono iniettati di sangue e le sue occhiaie, nonostante i pesanti strati di correttore a coprirle, si sono fatte più scure.

«Fa lo stesso, provo a sollevarti» la rassicura Alex quando Genn non le dà una risposta; sposta lo sguardo dalle proprie braccia alle gambe magre della ragazza, studiando il modo migliore per tirarla su senza farle del male «O magari chiamo qualcuno» propone, alzandosi in piedi.

«No, ce la faccio» biascica Genn con voce roca «Resta qui».

Alex annuisce e si limita a tranquillizzarla con delle carezze sul viso mentre il respiro della ragazza si regolarizza. Genn tiene lo sguardo fisso sul muro davanti a lei per un minuto intero; oltre la porta chiusa del bagno giungono le grida concitate dello staff che mantiene ben oliati gli ingranaggi della macchina di X Factor, cercando di far andare tutto secondo i giusti tempi. Probabilmente le stanno già cercando, ma Alex non importa: non rivolge nemmeno un pensiero alla performance disastrosa di _Oceans,_ all’inconveniente tecnico o al panico che ha provato sul palco pochi minuti prima. Si concentra sul corpo magro di Genn fra le sue braccia e cerca di non far caso all’odore rancido che pervade il piccolo bagno.

«Alziamoci» borbotta Genn, cercando a tentoni la sua mano e facendo leva per sollevarsi sulle gambe tremanti. Alex la asseconda e la sostiene come può, aiutandola a raggiungere il lavandino; Genn tuffa il viso sotto il getto d’acqua e si sciacqua la bocca più volte, mentre Alex la tiene d’occhio e tira lo sciacquone. Infine alza lo sguardo e le due ragazze si studiano nello specchio; Genn ha l’espressione di un fantasma, pallida e con gli occhi stralunati. La luce del bagno disegna strane ombre sul suo viso che lo fanno apparire simile ad un teschio, mentre Alex è solo preoccupata.

«Che cazzo è successo, Alé?» domanda, senza aspettarsi una vera risposta «Che problema c’è stato?»   

Alex scuote il capo, sconfitta ma sollevata al vedere che Genn sembra stabile sulle gambe.

«Non ne ho idea» replica, grattandosi nervosamente l’unghia del mignolo con il pollice. Poi si ricorda dello smalto e si dà della stupida: un po’ è venuto via, e tenta di risistemarlo. Il bussare insistente alla porta del bagno le fa trasalire, e si avvicinano contemporaneamente l’una all’altra.

«Alex, Genn! Siete qui dentro? Sbrigatevi, dovete essere sul palco fra cinque minuti!» esclama la voce di una delle ragazze della redazione - una di quelle che non fa altro che correre da una parte all’altra del backstage per assicurarsi che sia tutto in ordine e nessuno si perda.

«Arriviamo!» è Genn a rispondere, la voce un po’ roca. Fa una smorfia e si piega di nuovo sul lavandino, per bere un po’ d’acqua prima di schiarirsi la voce.

«Dici che finiamo al ballottaggio?» domanda Alex, ferma vicina alla porta. Genn la osserva come per studiarla e ad Alex piace come riescano ad isolarsi completamente nella loro bolla, incuranti del mondo che si apre oltre la porta: le pare che tutto il resto abbia la consistenza di un sogno dai contorni sfumati, e che l’unica cosa reale al mondo siano loro due, in quel preciso momento.     

«Può darsi» è tutto quello che dice Genn, avvicinandosi di un passo. Sfiora con due dita il tessuto in ecopelle dei pantaloncini di Alex e le sorride debolmente «Comunque hai fatto bene a metterli. Ti stanno proprio bene».

Alex non perde neanche tempo a sentirsi lusingata; si limita a stringere le spalle di Genn e domandarle,

«Ce la fai a uscire, o ti senti male?»

Genn scuote la testa. In realtà è probabile che dovrebbe uscire in ogni caso, anche se fosse sul punto di svenire: lì tutto quello che conta è apparire sul palco, e probabilmente non le permetterebbero di restarsene dietro le quinte.

«Andiamo» dice, raddrizzando le spalle e precedendo Alex fuori dal bagno.

Nel backstage di X Factor regna il solito caos ordinato mentre loro percorrono il corridoio che le porta agli altri concorrenti; due truccatrici le fermano sulla porta per sistemare trucco e capelli, e Alex chiude gli occhi mentre le setole morbide di un pennello le accarezzano le guance. Le raggiungono tutti quanti: Giò e Shorty le abbracciano e le riempiono di rassicurazioni che non trovano alcun appiglio; Francesca sta insultando tutti i tecnici senza nome che potrebbero essere responsabili del loro problema tecnico ed Eva, già destinato al ballottaggio, le osserva con occhi tristi e un sorriso sereno sulle labbra. Alex si sente come una condannata a morte, vorrebbe solo prendere Genn e scappare lontano da quell’arena infame.

Quando vengono a chiamarli per raggiungere il palco, Genn artiglia uno dei passanti degli shorts di Alex per tenersela stretta e la precede lungo il corridoio, stretta fra Luca dei Landlord e Margherita; Alex ha Davide alla sua destra che le tiene un braccio attorno alle spalle e la lascia andare solo un attimo prima di raggiungere il palcoscenico. Alex allora si stringe più vicina a Genn e seguono quasi meccanicamente i ragazzi dei Landlord che si spostano verso sinistra, raggiunti subito da Fedez; Cattelan sta parlando di Eva e del ballottaggio imminente, e il loro giudice li squadra tutti quanti.

«Calmi e sereni» dice solo, prima di posizionarsi fra Genn e Francesca passare un braccio attorno alla vita di entrambe. Alex si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze alla maglietta di Genn e tiene lo sguardo fisso su Cattelan, cercando di non far trapelare davanti alle telecamere puntate sul suo viso quanto si senta spaventata in questo momento. Il palcoscenico l’ha sempre fatta sentire a casa, e ora ne è terrorizzata: non ha mai voluto nulla di tutto questo, e anche se sa che in fondo X Factor non è altro che un gioco, non riesce a calmare il panico che sta montando dentro di lei. Prima i Landlord, poi Leonardo e infine Davide lasciano il palco fra grida di gioia perché sono salvi; si avvicinano a Margherita e Alex vorrebbe apparire sicura e disinvolta, ma sente le gambe tremare e l’unica certezza a cui riesce ad aggrapparsi è Genn, che comunque vada resterà sempre al suo fianco.

«Il concorrente meno votato di manche e che quindi dovrà affrontare Eva al ballottaggio è…»

Alex si morde la lingua e pensa che Cattelan sia dannatamente bravo a fare il suo lavoro: immagina il pubblico oltre la TV come un’unica grande folla in uno stadio buio, che trattiene il fiato mentre attende il verdetto. Chiude gli occhi e s’immagina di far parte di quella folla, di vedere due ragazze così diverse, tutte agghindate per la prima volta nello loro vita e gettate a capofitto in qualcosa che forse è troppo grande per loro. Eppure è quella la strada che hanno scelto di percorrere per raggiungere i loro sogni, e Alex ha tutta l’intenzione di affrontarla a testa alta.

« _Urban Strangers_ ».

«Cazzo. Cazzo, vaffanculo» impreca Fedez sottovoce, levando gli occhi al cielo. Alex rivolge appena uno sguardo a Margherita che lascia il palco, salva; il loro giudice le ha prese per le spalle e la voce di Cattelan è un sottofondo confuso mentre chiama Eva per il ballottaggio finale.

«Possiamo fare Last Part?» la voce di Genn, a dispetto del terribile quarto d’ora che hanno passato in bagno, è ferma e sicura; guarda Fedez con le spalle dritte e Alex la imita, ripetendosi inconsciamente che deve smettere di incurvare la schiena quando è accanto a lei.

«No, mi dispiace» il giovane scuote il capo e batte loro le mani sulle spalle «Non potete portare un inedito, vi squalificano. _Team_ è perfetta, voi siete perfette. Fatela come se non ci fosse nessun altro sul palco, ok?»

Alex riesce solo a annuire mentre Fedez accenna una corsetta che lo porta a raggiungere di nuovo il tavolo dei giudici. Segue Genn a lato del palco mentre Eva prende il centro e si prepara a fare il suo pezzo, e lascia che qualcuno le sistemi una chitarra sulle spalle. Genn l’aiuta a imbracciarla rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso; per qualche secondo le loro dita s’intrecciano sul manico di legno, e ancora una volta Alex riesce a perdere ogni contatto con la realtà che le circonda, concentrandosi solo sul loro universo personale e privatissimo.

«Noi andiamo avanti, sì?» mormora, aggrappandosi allo strumento e a _Genn_ come fossero la sua personale boa di sicurezza per non farsi trascinare a fondo dal peso delle sue insicurezze.

«Certo che andiamo avanti» Genn le sorride e allunga una mano a sfiorarle la guancia «Sempre».

Meno di un minuto dopo hanno preso il posto di Eva sotto i riflettori, Alex chiude gli occhi e non vuole vedere nulla davanti a sé; l’Arena è calata in un silenzio trepidante e lei pizzica le corde della sua chitarra con sicurezza, senza sbagliare.

« _Wait ‘til you’re announced, we’ve not yet lost all our graces_ » canta; in questo momento non si sente davvero padrona del suo corpo, è come se stesse galleggiando in una iper-realtà, leggerissima ed aggraziata come la sua voce.

Genn attacca il suo verso quando lei termina il proprio, e lo fa con le mani strette attorno al microfono e gli occhi fissi sul pubblico che non riesce davvero a scorgere; la sua voce graffiante s’intreccia a quella sottile di Alex e cantano con sicurezza e complicità, come se stessero facendo l’amore.

« _We live in cities you’ll never see on screen, not very pretty but we sure know how to run free_ » salgono in crescendo sul finale, Genn quasi urla « _Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams, and you know_ _we’re on each other’s team_ ».

Alex apre finalmente gli occhi e mancano poche note, una sola battuta ma il panico che aveva provato poco prima si è tramutato nell’euforia che può darle solo una performance ben riuscita; mentirebbe se dicesse che non le importa davvero del risultato perché lei a X Factor ci vuole restare, ma ora come ora non riesce a pensare ad altro se non che sono state _veramente_ brave.

« _We’re on each other’s team_ » ripetono, si guardano negli occhi e Alex non riesce a trattenere un sorriso smagliante che rischia di tramutarsi in una vera e propria risata; fissa i giudici, l’espressione fiera di Fedez e termina l’ultimo verso armonizzando sulle note di Genn « _And you know, you know, you know_ ».

Prima ancora che gli echi degli ultimi accordi si dissolvano nell’aria, il pubblico esplode in un boato e il cuore di Alex ha un balzo, perché le sembra di essere tornata all’audizione iniziale; guarda Genn e vorrebbe saltarle addosso, ma ha ancora una chitarra al collo e il loro destino rimane sospeso.

Con Eva, quello strano ragazzo con cui non hanno davvero scambiato molte parole, si limitano ad un abbraccio e un “in bocca al lupo”; si stringono l’una all’altra e, non appena Mika ha finito di dire loro quanto siano brave e quanto sia dispiaciuto, ricevono il primo voto a favore della loro eliminazione dal programma. Alex respira dal naso e resta ferma, ma dietro la sua schiena, dove le telecamere non possono riprenderla, cerca la mano di Genn con la propria; la sente tremare appena quando intrecciano le dita e si stringono fortissimo, la chitarra dietro di loro e le luci del pubblico che le accecano.

Fedez si spreca in elogi, sottolinea il fatto che senza il problema tecnico che hanno avuto probabilmente non sarebbero neanche al ballottaggio: le chiama professioniste, loda il loro rap e la loro assoluta unicità; dice che si sente onorato anche solo ad averle conosciute e si commuove persino, così che Alex è costretta ad asciugarsi gli occhi con il palmo della mano libera.

Skin incespica un po’ nel suo commento ed elogia entrambi, ma il sorriso che riserva al _girl power_ delle Urban Strangers non lascia spazio a dubbi e, alla fine, le porta in vantaggio. Durante il commento di Elio la mano di Genn la stringe tanto forte da far male, e Alex spera solo che finisca in fretta.

«Avete entrambi moltissimo talento» sentenzia, sollevando le sopracciglia in quel modo che Alex trova tanto buffo «Ma io non voglio girarci intorno perché ho le idee molto chiare su chi possa avere un futuro in questa competizione. Elimino Eva».

Alex strizza le palpebre per trattenere le lacrime che minacciano di sfuggirle e si getta alla cieca verso Genn, stringendola in un abbraccio soffocante che lei ricambia senza esitazione; la sua risata singhiozzante le riempie le orecchie e le fa vibrare il cuore. Mentre arriccia la stoffa della sua giacchetta sotto le dita e affonda il viso nel suo collo, Alex pensa che non si è mai sentita così viva prima d’ora.

  

 

 

**_Do it and do it again_ **

Se c’è una cosa di cui Alex non sente minimamente la mancanza durante il suo soggiorno nel loft di X Factor, quella è la doccia di casa sua. Non ricorda nemmeno un tempo in cui abbia funzionato decentemente: è piuttosto vecchiotta perché il bagno era stato rifatto molto prima che lei nascesse, e l’acqua tende a scorrere in due o tre rivoli irregolari che a malapena riescono a bagnarle tutto il corpo. Nel loft invece le docce sono modernissime: il soffione è grande, il getto che spruzza è regolabile - Alex preferisce quello a pioggia - e la pressione dell’acqua è assolutamente perfetta, la temperatura si può scegliere con un pomello d’argento che indica i gradi desiderati. Il box non è larghissimo ma, d’altronde, è più che altro un cubicolo: ve ne sono tre, uno accanto all’altro e separati fra loro da una parete a piastrelle beige, che lascia intravedere il pavimento e il soffitto del box accanto.

Alex reclina il capo e tuffa il volto sotto il getto, lasciando che i capelli zuppi e pesantissimi le ricadano sulla schiena; schiude le labbra e lascia entrare in bocca un po’ d’acqua che poi sputa, cercando di non farsi sentire.

«Alè, mi passi il bagnoschiuma che l’ho scordato?» esclama Genn dal cubicolo accanto.

Alex afferra la confezione in plastica e per poco non se la fa scivolare sui piedi.

«La lancio!» avverte, prendendo la mira verso l’alto.

«Macchè la lanci, Alé non…» strilla Genn, ma è troppo tardi: il flacone è in volo, e pochi istanti dopo si schianta a terra con uno strillo della ragazza in sottofondo «Sei una deficiente!» la apostrofa. Alex ridacchia e un po’ si vergogna di questi suoi atteggiamenti infantili; a volte pensa di non essere abbastanza matura o femminile per la sua età, e le torna in mente sua nonna che, quando aveva appena sei anni, le raccomandava di comportarsi più come una _signorina_.

Il flacone di bagnoschiuma si schianta a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi e la fa sobbalzare.

«Gennà!» esclama solo, chinandosi a recuperarlo con una mano sul cuore che batte un po’ più forte per lo spavento. Dove termina la parete che separa i due box doccia compare il dito medio di Genn, e Alex trattiene una risata a bocca chiusa mentre si rialza, il petto improvvisamente più leggero.

Spreme un po’ di shampoo sulla mano e se la porta alla testa, per insaponarsi i capelli; nel frattempo chiude gli occhi e mugugna la prima melodia che le salta in mente, come è sua abitudine fare ogni volta.

«... _the wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_ » intona, godendosi il riverbero della propria voce sulle pareti umide della doccia « _couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried_ ».

Non c’è neanche bisogno di schiarirsi la voce: come fosse un meccanismo provato da sempre, la voce di Genn emerge dal cubicolo accanto e continua con il verso successivo della canzone.

« _Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, be the good girl you always have to be_ !» canta; Alex ha sempre pensato che la voce di Genn sia bellissima in ogni condizione, ma udirla così, priva delle tecniche che usa di solito per controllare l’intensità e la respirazione, la fa sentire una vera privilegiata perché ha l’occasione di costruire con lei un momento intimo e del tutto _loro._

« _Conceal, don’t feel! Don’t let them know»_ proseguono insieme; Alex si spalma il balsamo sui capelli e vorrebbe ridere e piangere contemporaneamente, perché cantare Let It Go sotto la doccia con Genn sta risvegliando un’emozione dentro di lei che era sopita da moltissimo tempo.

« _Well now they know! Let it go, let it go!»_ armonizzano senza neanche accorgersene, senza bisogno di vedersi; le loro voci s’intersecano l’una nell’altra e tessono una melodia pura che si diffonde nell’aria attorno a loro e avvolge Alex di un calore che nient’altro al mondo le fa provare.

Cantano tutta la seconda strofa e il ritornello anche se hanno finito di lavarsi da un pezzo; Alex vede solo i piedi di Genn che si agitano in un balletto cauto ma scoordinato, le sue caviglie ossute; abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie cosce, sulla peluria scura dell’inguine e poi chiude gli occhi e spalanca le braccia sotto il getto sempre più caldo dell’acqua della doccia.

« _I’m never going back_ » canta, e nemmeno si accorge che Genn è rimasta zitta per questo verso e le lascia fare un assolo sulla parte più intensa e difficile della canzone « _The past is in the past!»_

Finiscono insieme gli ultimi versi; stanno cantando così forte che probabilmente tutto il loft le può sentire, ma ad Alex non importa nulla: si sente leggerissima e felice, e quando chiude il getto della doccia proprio sull’ultimo “ _the cold never bothered me anyway_ ” è Genn la prima ad esplodere in un applauso sentito, che accompagna con un grido di vittoria.

«Mamma mia, Alé!» esclama entusiasta «Che roba pazzesca, da dove ti è uscito quell’acuto?»

Alex sente la porta del suo box cigolare e si affretta ad avvolgersi nell’accappatoio che ha appeso in un angolo, prima che alla sua compagna possa venire in mente qualche idea brillante come sorprenderla mentre è ancora del tutto nuda.

«E io che ne so» risponde; esce dalla doccia e trova Genn ad aspettarla, un sorriso che le illumina il viso e i capelli bagnati a ricaderle scomposti sulla spalla. Raggiunge uno degli specchi appeso sopra i lavandini e ribalta il capo in avanti, per avvolgere i propri capelli in un turbante fatto con l’asciugamano. Fissa un lembo di tessuto dietro la nuca e trova che Genn ha continuato ad osservarla senza spostarsi di un centimetro; si sente un po’ arrossire, e stringe bene la cintura che porta in vita.

«Comunque secondo me dovremmo registrare il prossimo album sotto la doccia» sentenzia Genn, quando finalmente distoglie lo sguardo da lei e si china ad asciugarsi i piedi prima infilare le pantofole.

«Eccerto Genny Bella» ridacchia Alex per tutta risposta, ricevendo una botta sul fianco da parte della compagna. Si fissano a vicenda nello specchio: è domenica, e hanno passato la giornata a sistemare gli arrangiamenti del brano per la prossima puntata. Genn ci ha messo una tale grinta nel provare il pezzo che Alex ha un po’ paura di non riuscire a starle dietro; anche se l’idea di poter suonare la chitarra elettrica la entusiasma parecchio.

«Giovedì ci riscattiamo» mormora Genn, fissandola negli occhi attraverso lo specchio, un po’ appannato agli angoli dal vapore caldo delle loro docce «Vedrai che spacchiamo proprio».

Alex annuisce in modo quasi automatico; gli occhi di Genn sono un po’ arrossati e questo non fa che accentuarne l’azzurro liquido dell’iride. Le sue ciglia sono chiarissime e quasi invisibili, e l’unica altra nota di colore sul suo volto pallido sono le guance, arrossate dal calore. Alex è rimasta stregata dai suoi occhi, azzurri e grandi, fin dalla prima volta in cui l’ha incontrata; poi ha notato le sue labbra, piene, carnose e così diverse dalle sue che invece sono sottili e quasi invisibili sul suo viso squadrato.

«Che occhi, Ale» Genn le sorride dolcemente e Alex ha un tuffo al cuore, perché ancora una volta sembra che pensino alle stesse cose contemporaneamente.

«Sono sempre i soliti» ribatte piano, senza sapere bene cosa dire «banalissimi».

«Ma che dici!» Genn si volta e smette di osservare il suo riflesso per guardarla bene in viso «Sono così scuri, stupendi».

Alex si sente avvampare e si ripete come un mantra che è normalissimo, le ragazze si fanno sempre questo genere di complimenti fra di loro; istintivamente il suo sguardo scivola dagli occhi di Genn alle sue labbra, e poi sulla pelle chiara che ricopre il suo sterno e che è lasciata in bella vista dall’accappatoio. I suoi seni sono troppo piccoli per essere davvero visibili sotto l’ammasso informe del tessuto in spugna, e appena si rende conto di quello che sta facendo Alex alza immediatamente lo sguardo, sempre più rossa in viso.

«Anche…» biascica, e la voce suona stranamente gracchiante; racimola in bocca un po’ di saliva e fa schioccare le labbra, cercando di darsi un tono «Anche i tuoi non sono male».   

Genn incurva le labbra in un sorriso un po’ troppo consapevole e il cuore di Alex prende a martellare come un tamburo nel suo petto; la ragazza si volta e nasconde il viso per frizionarsi i capelli con l’asciugamano, senza dire una parola.

 

***

 

«Ma quindi, questa _Rape Me_?» domanda Giò, prima di addentare un morso della sua fetta di pizza e osservare Alex e Genn con sguardo incuriosito. Anche Davide, accanto a lui, rivolge alle ragazze la piena attenzione; Alex mordicchia distrattamente una fetta di salame e lascia che sia la sua compagna a pulirsi la bocca con un tovagliolo e rispondere alla domanda.

«E quindi è una figata» dice Genn, facendo spallucce «Sta venendo bene, vero Alé?» aggiunge, voltandosi appena verso di lei. Alex, con la bocca piena, si limita ad assentire con un cenno del capo.

«Secondo me Mika sviene» commenta Davide «A sentire due ragazze come voi che cantano un testo del genere…»   

Ancora una volta Genn solleva le spalle, ma questa volta c’è più rigidità nei suoi movimenti: si mette sull’attenti come ogni volta che si prepara a dibattere con qualcuno che mette in discussione le sue opinioni - soprattutto quelle più femministe.

«Sì beh, è proprio quello il punto, no?» ribatte, sfidandoli a contraddirla «Sconvolgere un po’ la gente, dar loro una svegliata e far passare un messaggio forte».

Alex tiene un occhio sul suo piatto e uno sui loro amici, per studiare le loro reazioni e valutare se intervenire nel discorso; Davide annuisce vistosamente con la testa e tutti i suoi ricci ballonzolano attorno a lui come una strana aureola, mentre Giò si limita a prendere un altro morso della sua pizza.

«Ma infatti Fedez secondo me è un genio» borbotta con la bocca piena «Vi ha proprio capite bene, e farete il botto giovedì prossimo».

Genn si rilassa visibilmente, e Alex decide di prendere parola.

«Diciamo che con questa canzone, o ci amano o ci odiano» sentenzia, e la ragazza accanto a lei leva il bicchiere al suo indirizzo per darle ragione.

«Fedez vi ama di sicuro» ridacchia Davide, chinandosi verso di loro per bisbigliare la frase successiva senza farsi sentire dagli altri «Secondo me siete le sue preferite».

Alex china il capo e non dice nulla, lusingata: anche lei ha avuto questa impressione, ma non le piace darsi delle arie che comunque potrebbero essere del tutto infondate. Sente Davide ridacchiare e alza lo sguardo appena in tempo per vederlo allungare una mano e lasciarle un buffetto delicato sulla guancia.

«Ma quanto sei carina» sorride nel suo modo di fare quasi paterno, prima di rivolgersi a Genn «Ma è sempre così quando vi fanno i complimenti?»

Genn raddrizza le spalle mentre Alex s’incurva ancora di più, passandosi una mano sul viso per mascherare l’imbarazzo. Sente le unghie della ragazza grattarle delicatamente la nuca e poi le sue dita attorcigliarsi attorno alla sua solita coda di cavallo.

«Sempre» risponde; Alex percepisce il suo sorriso anche senza bisogno di guardarla «È una timidona, che ci vuoi fare».

«Guardate che sono proprio qui, eh» ribatte, scoprendosi il viso e fronteggiando i tre compagni di _Baell Squad_  che la fissano con un sorriso fin troppo condiscendente per i suoi gusti.

«Ti vediamo benissimo, sei rossa come un peperone!» la prende in giro Genn, guadagnandosi una gomitata nel fianco.

«E piantala, _Butch_ !» sbotta Alex, tuffando di nuovo il viso sul suo piatto di affettati. Punzecchia la mozzarella _Santa Lucia_ con un smorfia, e pensa con nostalgia alle Bufale da mezzo chilo che sua mamma porta a casa per il pranzo della domenica.

Davide si schiarisce la voce, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione; eppure sta guardando Genn, un misto di timore e curiosità negli occhi.

«Senti Gennariella, ma io mi stavo chiedendo» comincia, ignorando l’occhiataccia che Genn gli lancia quando pronuncia il suo nome in quel modo «Ma tu lo sai che cosa significa _butch_ in inglese?»     

Alex si fa subito più attenta: Davide le sta molto simpatico, ma se ha intenzione di mettere a disagio Genn con domande potenzialmente inopportune…

«Certo che lo so» replica lei con tono di sufficienza, interrompendo il suo flusso di coscienza. Davide non fa in tempo a dire nulla, però, che Enrica interviene nella conversazione - e qualcuno dovrebbe davvero dirle qualcosa a proposito di questo vizio che ha di ascoltare cosa si dicono le altre persone.

«Io non lo so!» esclama; il suo intervento è così improvviso ed inaspettato che tutto il tavolo si zittisce e la guarda, così l’attenzione generale si concentra su lei e Genn. Istintivamente, Alex avvolge il polpaccio attorno a quello dell’amica e preme la coscia contro la sua; è un modo per dirle, _ci sono io qui. Ti guardo le spalle_.

«È un termine che si usa per indicare una lesbica con aspetto e atteggiamenti mascolini» spiega, senza battere ciglio. Nessuno nella stanza sembra voler dire nulla, ma dagli sguardi che Alex riesce a vedere, nessuno sembra particolarmente turbato. Solo Enrica mantiene un’espressione abbastanza confusa.

«Ma tu non hai un aspetto mascolino» ribatte. Accanto a lei, Margherita sembra pronta a darle di gomito, ma si trattiene.

«No, ma mi piaceva l’idea del contrasto. Anche perché negli anni Cinquanta le coppie butch/femme erano molto criticate dalla comunità LGBT, e quindi mi piaceva l’idea di mischiare le cose e farmi chiamare _Butch_ anche se in realtà somiglio più a una _femme_ » Genn parla nel silenzio più totale, e squadra i suoi compagni di gara uno ad uno.

«E poi mi piace Pulp Fiction» aggiunge, con un mezzo sospiro. La leggera tensione che aleggiava nella cucina fino a qualche attimo prima sembra sciogliersi, e tutti tornano al loro solito chiacchiericcio; nessuno appare turbato dal suo piccolo coming out e quasi tutti, da lontano, cercano d’incrociare lo sguardo di Genn per farle un sorriso. Dal canto suo Alex fa dondolare le loro gambe che ha intrecciato insieme alla caviglia, e Genn le allunga una spallata come ringraziamento silenzioso.

Qualcosa nel petto di Alex si riscalda, e la porta a sorridere alla mozzarella che ha nel piatto mentre il cuore accelera un po’ il suo battito.

 

***

 

« _Per noi è importante_ » la voce di Genn sullo schermo, dall’interno del piccolo confessionale risuona all’interno dell’X-Factor Arena e in tutte le case italiane in cui la televisione è sintonizzata su Sky Uno _«Siamo due ragazze giovani e non abbiamo la pretesa di essere modelli per nessuno, ma siamo consapevoli del fatto che tra le persone che guardano il programma ci sono altre ragazze anche più giovani di noi. E in un certo senso ci sentiamo responsabili verso di loro, ed è per questo che teniamo molto a questa canzone. Vogliamo comunque lanciare un messaggio positivo e pensiamo che se ci fossimo noi dall’altra parte dello schermo a guardare X Factor saremmo felici di vedere due ragazze cantare una canzone che rivendica il diritto che ogni donna ha di decidere del proprio corpo_ » Alex chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul peso della chitarra fra le sue mani mentre raggiunge il centro del palco e si prepara a quella che, già lo sente, sarà una delle performance più importanti che faranno durante la competizione « _E quindi questa canzone la dedichiamo a tutte le donne che ci guardano e anche a quelle che sono state vittime di violenze. Speriamo che ognuna di loro possa trovare la forza che cercheremo di portare sul palco giovedì»._

Le luci rossastre si accendono attorno a loro, il fumo finto si attorciglia attorno alle loro caviglie mentre cantano guardando dritte in camera e verso il tavolo dei giudici, gli sguardi decisi e concentrati; Alex suona il suo assolo e mentre grida,

« _Rape me, rape me!_ » a ripetizione sotto gli occhi fieri di Fedez e quelli sconvolti di Mika, sente nelle vene il fuoco di una passione che non è solamente sua, ma viene dalle voci di tutte le donne che Alex vuole rendere orgogliose. Si volta verso Genn solo alla fine, quando suonano l’ultimo accordo contemporaneamente; poi torna a guardare il pubblico, e il crepitio delle fiamme che la incendiano dall’interno lo ritrova negli applausi e nelle grida entusiaste della gente che le acclama a gran voce.

 

 

**_You make me numb (but not dumb)_ **

Alex saluta l’inizio della quarta settimana di X Factor con le mani posate sullo stomaco, nella speranza che il calore dei propri palmi riesca a lenire almeno un po’ il dolore dei crampi causati dalla contrazione del proprio utero.

«Che palle» mugola a nessuno in particolare, visto che la stanza è vuota; resta mezza sdraiata e mezza seduta, pregando che l’OKI che ha preso faccia effetto in fretta e sollevando con il pollice l’orlo di calzoncini del pigiama, così che l’elastico non la stringa sul basso ventre.

_Dovevo aspettarmelo_ , pensa fra sé e sé. Sono due giorni che prova a scrivere una strofa decente per Numb/Encore ma ogni singola riga le sembra squallida, priva di significato e assolutamente stupida. Si è lasciata cadere in un abisso di auto commiserazione e di non-sono-abbastanza-brava ed ha tentato di affogare i pensieri negativi nella Nutella, salvo poi ripensare all’episodio degli shorts in ecopelle e spingere via anche quella, demoralizzata.

Ora si è rintanata nel suo letto, il telefono - nuovo e senza sim card, cortesia della Samsung che sponsorizza il programma - a pochi centimetri dal suo braccio con la schermata ancora aperta sull’applicazione _Notes_ dove ha segnato un paio di parole che vuole inserire nelle sue strofe. Peccato che le sue ovaie la stiano tenendo troppo occupata.

«Enrì, hai rotto il cazzo! E pure tu, Luca! Non si può lavorare così, cazzo!»

Gli strepiti di Genn giungono leggermente ovattati oltre la porta chiusa della stanza, ma i passi pesanti che si avvicinano fanno capire ad Alex che la sua compagna si sta dirigendo lì. Pochi secondi dopo infatti spalanca la porta, i capelli arruffati sulla testa e un’espressione furente in viso, poi se la sbatte alle spalle con malagrazia.

«E menomale che dovevamo lavorare, eh!» sbotta al suo indirizzo, le guance rosse «Se non c’avevi voglia un cazzo potevi dirmelo e almeno non mi facevi restare giù come una cogliona con quei casinisti che tanto non devono riscriversi mica niente delle loro canzoni, imparano la pappardella a memoria e sono a posto così! Grazie Alé, grazie tante».

Alex si raddrizza appena lungo il muro e, nonostante senta un calore improvviso diffondersi sul proprio volto, non abbassa lo sguardo: fosse stato chiunque altro forse avrebbe deglutito e chiesto scusa, salvo poi pentirsi di essersi comportata come uno zerbino; ma da quando passa il 95% delle sue giornate con Genn, è diventata più brava a tenere testa alle persone.

«Mi è venuto il ciclo» spiega semplicemente «Aspetto che mi passi il mal di pancia e poi scendo, promesso».

Come il vento spazza via le nuvole e rasserena il cielo, così le sue parole fanno mutare completamente il volto di Genn: i suoi occhi si spalancano e i lineamenti si distendono, e la sua espressione si fa subito comprensiva.

«Oh» risponde, passandosi una mano fra i capelli «Anche tu? Pure a me è venuto».

Alex ridacchia debolmente, perché proprio in questo momento l’ha presa una contrazione che le toglie il fiato, manco dovesse partorire.

«Avevo immaginato» la rassicura «Siamo sempre sincronizzate».

Genn butta fuori un sospiro e si sfila velocemente le scarpe, gettandosi supina accanto a lei, costringendo Alex a ritirarsi verso il muro.

«Infatti sto incazzata come una iena» sbuffa Genn «C’ho una voglia matta di staccare la testa a Enrica».

Alex le accarezza l’orecchio con il pollice, seguendo la forma della conchiglia e godendosi il fremito delle labbra di Genn quando scende a sfiorarle la mandibola sottile.

«Che ha fatto, poveretta?»     

«Poveretta?» ripete Genn, aprendo un occhio solo e guardandola malissimo «Stavo scrivendo sul divano ed è entrata a fare casino con Luca, ma ti pare? Stava _ridendo_!» sbotta indignata.

«Eh, sia mai che qualcuno mostri allegria in tua presenza» fa Alex, con voce fintamente mesta «Merita di essere punita».

Genn le allunga una leggera tallonata alla caviglia - è sempre piuttosto manesca, ma quando ha il ciclo lo è ancora di più - e le lancia un’altra occhiataccia.

« _Tu_ meriti di essere punita» ribatte severamente «Se non la smetti di prendermi per il culo».

Inspiegabilmente, Alex si sente arrossire; questa volta lo sguardo lo abbassa sul serio, e le cade sul quadernetto nero che Genn si porta in giro da anni.

«Che hai scritto? Fammi leggere» dice, protendendo una mano in avanti per afferrarlo. Genn la precede e le allunga un leggero schiaffetto sulle dita.

«Ti pare il modo?» la rimprovera, fintamente stizzita. Alex spalanca gli occhi e sporge le labbra, in un broncio che sicuramente è più inquietante che tenero; Genn le rifila una botta sulla fronte con il quadernino dalla copertina nera e poi lo apre, ficcandoglielo sotto il naso con malagrazia.

«Ecco qua» sbotta, ma da come la guarda è chiaro che sia in ansia «Fa schifo?»

Alex si prende un momento per sfiorare le parole che Genn ha praticamente _inciso_ sulla carta; preme la penna talmente tanto quando scrive che a volte finisce per bucare il foglio.  Alex fa scorrere l’indice lungo i profili aguzzi delle _t_ e delle _g_ mentre legge il testo che Genn ha vergato con tanta foga: in alcuni punti l’inchiostro della penna è ancora fresco, così una piccola macchia blu resta impressa sul suo polpastrello e lei non tenta neanche di sfregarla via.

« _We break the blocks, stop the clocks, I’m aiming to the top, I destroy your castle with a single nod. Art is not only made of the power of gold, you never knew things before, you make me numb_ » Alex legge ad alta voce mentre un crampo le fa storcere il viso in una smorfia; Genn si mordicchia nervosamente l’unghia del pollice e sgrana gli occhi.

«Non ti piace?» domanda, con voce fin troppo sottile. Alex scuote il capo immediatamente.

«Scherzi, vero? La adoro!» la rassicura; l’espressione di Genn, che per un attimo pareva essere sull’orlo delle lacrime, s’illumina all’improvviso e la ragazza si allunga ad afferrare il cellulare che Alex ha posato accanto a sé.

«Fammi vedere il tuo» ordina, ma non aspetta neanche un cenno da parte sua: inserisce subito il codice (1218) e appare immediatamente la schermata delle note.

« _Nothing changed but everything is different_ » Genn alza immediatamente lo sguardo e le rivolge un sorriso entusiasta «Questa la adoro Alé, sei un genio! Vado avanti… _Same habits, it’s not the clothes. Thought to make a difference, just create a new idea, now I kinda planned it and I’m gonna make it real_ » e continua a leggere la sua bozza fino al ritornello che riprende la canzone originale, un’espressione fiera e decisa nello sguardo. Quando ha finito si lancia ad abbracciare Alex, ogni traccia del malumore che si era portata dietro dal salotto ormai dimenticata.

«Madò, quanto siamo fighe» si vanta, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate accanto a lei. «Un testo incazzato che si capisce che l’abbiamo scritto col ciclo, ma strepitoso!»  Alex sente nel petto il familiare calore dell’orgoglio che solo la sensazione di aver reso Genn fiera del suo lavoro - del _loro_ lavoro - le può dare.

«Talmente fighe che possiamo prenderci cinque minuti di pausa, no?» propone speranzosa «Poi andiamo giù in saletta e vediamo come sistemarla con la base».

Genn ci pensa un momento, poi annuisce; Alex si sta già stendendo più comodamente, ma lei si strofina il seno con una mano e si esibisce in una smorfia infastidita.

«Quando ho il ciclo mi crescono sempre un sacco le tette» si lamenta «Poi non mi sta più il reggiseno!»

Alex annuisce comprensiva, e dà un’occhiata al proprio petto che in questi giorni appare quasi prosperoso.

«Eh pure a me» replica «Di solito non riempio una terza, quando ho il ciclo mi stringe».

Genn sbuffa come una vecchia locomotiva e lancia le gambe giù dal letto; Alex si alza su un gomito per osservarla, perplessa.

«Che fai?» le domanda.

«Alè, prestami uno dei tuoi reggiseni» intima Genn, avvicinandosi al cassetto dell’armadio che Alex ha reclamato come proprio; la ragazza non trattiene un risolino, e scuote la testa.

«Guarda che non ti sono cresciute _così tanto_ » le fa notare, una puntina di scherno nella voce che fa stringere gli occhi a Genn «Nei miei reggiseni ci navigheresti».

Genn, che si era chinata per aprire il cassetto, balza in piedi immediatamente, ferita nell’orgoglio.

«Invece no, ti dico!» protesta con veemenza «Mi sono cresciute, guarda!»

Alex apre la bocca per ribattere, forse fermarla; ma non fa in tempo a dire nulla che Genn si è sfilata in poche e veloci mosse sia la maglietta che il reggiseno, e ora è mezza nuda davanti ai suoi occhi. Alex deglutisce; da come Genn incurva appena le labbra le viene in mente che forse il suo vero intento era quello di trovare una scusa per lasciarsi guardare da lei e la sola idea che possa aver architettato qualcosa del genere le fa girare la testa. Eppure scivola con lo sguardo lungo la curva appena accennata dei suoi seni, si sofferma per un attimo sui capezzoli piccoli e contornati da un’areola più scura e poi torna immediatamente al suo viso, inghiottendo tutte le parole che vorrebbe davvero dirle in questo momento.

«Comunque non hai una terza» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, la voce appena arrochita; si schiarisce la gola e distoglie lo sguardo, cadendo lunga distesa sul materasso e fissando gli occhi sulle doghe del letto sopra al suo, per combattere la tentazione di riportarlo su Genn.

Lei non dice nulla ma Alex percepisce il suo ghigno trionfante sulla cute, e le viene la pelle d’oca.

_Datti una calmata_ , intima a se stessa, chiudendo gli occhi ed espirando piano dal naso; si porta una mano sulla pancia per fingere che siano i crampi a causarle una reazione del genere, e pochi secondi dopo Genn è di nuovo accanto a lei, rannicchiata in posizione fetale.

«Molto male?» la sente domandare. Si limita a replicare con una smorfia poco convinta; subito la mano di Genn si unisce alla sua, il palmo stranamente caldo. Massaggia delicatamente in senso circolare appena sotto l’ombelico e Alex tiene gli occhi chiusi, cercando di ignorare il battito impazzito del proprio cuore.

 

***

 

Non appena mettono piede nel backstage della X Factor Arena, Alex tira la manica della felpa di Genn per distrarla dalla conversazione fitta che ha con Giò.

«Gè, io vado un attimo in bagno» le comunica; senza bisogno di aggiungere altro, Genn annuisce.

«Sì, vengo anche io» le assicura; insieme si separano dal resto del gruppo, promettono alla loro nuova costumista - Monica - che saranno subito di ritorno e s’infilano una dopo l’altra nello spazioso bagno delle donne.

Alex fruga nella borsa e si morde il labbro con aria di rassegnazione.

«Hai un assorbente da prestarmi?» domanda alla sua compagna, intenta a controllare lo stato delle sue occhiaie nello specchio. Genn si volta subito; la sua treccia descrive un semicerchio attorno a lei e si abbatte sulla sua spalla, mentre lei tuffa una mano nello zainetto che porta in spalla.

«Ecco» le dice, porgendole una piccola scatoletta di metallo; Alex fa scorrere il coperchio e al suo interno, stipati come acciughe, trova una mezza dozzina di Tampax incartati in un involucro giallo. Abbassa subito lo sguardo, e fa per restituirglieli.

«Gè, io questi non li posso usare» borbotta a mezza voce, con il tono di chi ricorda a qualcuno una nozione di cui dovrebbe già essere a conoscenza.

«Perché no?» domanda Genn sbalordita, ma senza accennare a recuperare la sua scatola. Alex si fa improvvisamente rossa in viso e si gratta il naso, imbarazzata.

«Lo sai, no?» sussurra quasi; dall’espressione di Genn è chiaro che _no_ , non ha la minima idea di cosa stia parlando, così prosegue «Sono vergine» le ricorda «Non posso usare gli assorbenti interni se sono vergine».

Le sopracciglia di Genn schizzano verso il soffitto mentre la sua mascella capitombola verso il basso, dipingendole sul viso un’espressione di puro sgomento. Alex abbassa lo sguardo e si lascia pervadere da un senso di sconforto che le afferra le caviglie e sembra volerla trascinare in una voragine sotto al pavimento. Eppure era _certa_ che Genn lo sapesse, non ha mai avuto relazioni sentimentali e di certo non…

«Ma che stai dicendo?» la voce incredula di Genn interrompe il suo flusso di coscienza e fa schizzare il suo sguardo verso di lei «Certo che li puoi usare» esclama come se stesse dicendo un’ovvietà. Alex però aggrotta la fronte, e osserva perplessa i Tampax nella scatola.

«Mia madre mi ha detto di no» obbietta, tutta corrucciata. Osserva l’incarto giallo chiaro e si ritrova improvvisamente ad invidiare Genn che, cresciuta con due sorelle maggiori e la mamma, ha sempre _saputo_ tutte quelle cose che invece Alex aveva bisogno di farsi spiegare, perché spesso e volentieri la signora Iodice evitava di parlare di tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con l’educazione sessuale. Adora i suoi fratelli e non li cambierebbe con nessun altro al mondo, ma certe volte si rende conto di quanto in realtà sia _sconveniente_ essere l’unica ragazza in una casa che pullula di uomini.

«Tua mamma è poco informata» ribatte Genn con veemenza; subito però si rende conto di essere stata poco cortese e scuote la testa «Voglio dire, ci sta che tua mamma ne sappia un po' meno, no? Ai suoi tempi queste cose non esistevano».

Alex però la fissa negli occhi, e ribatte

«La tua però lo sapeva» con solo una punta di astio nella voce.

Genn si limita a fare spallucce e, con gentilezza, chiude le dita di Alex attorno alla scatolina in metallo.

«Ha dieci anni in meno della tua» le fa notare con leggerezza «Dai, muoviti a cambiarti che ci stanno aspettando».

Alex però abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate attorno alla confezione di assorbenti e si mordicchia un labbro.

«Ma non so come si usa» mormora imbarazzata.

«Oh, è semplicissimo» Genn ne afferra uno e lo scarta, poi glielo mostra. Alex si sente avvampare e al tempo stesso si dà della stupida, perché a vent’anni non ha mai visto un Tampax ed è piuttosto degradante.

«Lo tiri così, lo infili e poi premi qua come una siringa finché non arriva in fondo. A quel punto togli la plastica e la butti, e il resto è a posto! Non fa assolutamente, comunque. Neanche si sente» Genn spiega mostrandole i gesti che deve fare e Alex pensa che se non andrà a fuoco oggi per l’imbarazzo, non dovrà temere per il resto della vita.

«Ok» esala, con un cenno di assenso. Afferra uno dei Tampax dalla scatola, poi ne prende un altro per sicurezza e la restituisce a Genn, che le rivolge un sorriso pieno d’incoraggiamento e la sospinge verso il bagno.

«Ok» ripete a se stessa, stringendo i due assorbenti nel pugno e abbassando la maniglia.

Quando esce dal bagno, pochi minuti e molta carta igienica dopo, fila dritta verso i lavandini; si lava le mani energicamente sotto lo sguardo divertito di Genn, che balza giù dal ripiano del mobile su cui si era seduta.

«T’appò?» domanda; Alex annuisce senza dire nulla e le restituisce il secondo Tampax, che non ha avuto bisogno di utilizzare. Genn però lo infila nella tasca dei suoi jeans, e si alza sulle punte per schioccarle un bacio sulla fronte che Alex _davvero_ non si aspettava.

«Tienilo, tanto poi ti serve» le dice con un sorriso, prima di prenderla a braccetto e condurla verso la porta «E brava la mia piccola Ale!» aggiunge, tirandola in corridoio.

Dieci minuti dopo, Alex - che ha deciso di non ripensare mai più a questo episodio, nonostante la presenza della sua compagna la faccia sentire sempre al sicuro - solleva una camicia scura all’indirizzo di Genn, che si è seduta sul pavimento del guardaroba come se fosse a casa sua, le gambe distese e divaricate, fasciate dai soliti jeans strappati ovunque.

«Allora, che dici?» domanda, incerta.

Genn fa una smorfia e scuote il capo, premendo i palmi sulla moquette.

«No, sembri un becchino» sentenzia, prima di accennare con il capo alla sfilza di vestiti accanto a lei «Ma quella t-shirt bianca e rossa?» propone. Alex arriccia le labbra mentre la solleva dalla gruccia per studiarla: è piuttosto larga e lunga, e somiglia più a qualcosa che potrebbe mettere Genn.

«Mah, non so» borbotta, poco convinta. Lancia un solo sguardo a Genn che nel frattempo ha aperto il quaderno dei testi e sta rileggendo quella che ormai è la versione definitiva di Numb/Encore; la maglia che indossa è piuttosto larga e, visto come si è piegata sul quadernino, mette in mostra le sue clavicole ossute e il suo petto magro. Alex ripensa a due giorni prima, quando Genn si era spogliata ed è _certa_ che l’abbia fatto con un secondo fine; ma non riesce a capacitarsi di cosa potrebbe davvero significare un gesto del genere, né riesce ad ammettere a se stessa che i sentimenti che prova per lei potrebbero essere molto più profondi dell’affetto sincero per un’amica.

Alex ha sempre pensato di essere eterosessuale _con eccezioni_ ; non ha mai avuto problemi ad ammettere che andrebbe volentieri a letto sia con un uomo che con una donna, ma innamorarsi, pensava, è tutta un’altra storia. Eppure Genn è la metà mancante di se stessa, la sua _stranger_ : forse Alex dovrebbe davvero smetterla di prendersi in giro e avere il coraggio di prendere di petto i propri sentimenti.

Mentre la osserva aggiustarsi distrattamente la treccia scomposta che le cade su una spalla, Alex si muove senza davvero pensarci; le sue labbra pronunciano un “ok” forte e chiaro, e le dita si arricciano attorno all’orlo dei pantaloni della tuta che indossa, abbassandoli velocemente. Genn alza lo sguardo proprio mentre Alex si libera della maglietta, le braccia tese verso l’alto e il volto parzialmente coperto dal tessuto; quando incrocia i suoi occhi, la trova a fissarla sbalordita.

Non sa bene che cosa stia facendo, quale istinto stia guidando i suoi movimenti; Alex zittisce il proprio cervello e afferra la t-shirt che Genn vorrebbe vederle indosso, la indossa lentamente e facendo ondeggiare appena i fianchi nudi. Infine lascia che ricada lenta sulle cosce, si guarda i piedi e fa una piroetta.

«Come sto?» domanda, allargando appena le braccia.

Genn pare essere stata colta da un mutismo improvviso, e boccheggia senza dire nulla per un paio di secondi; Alex sente un calore improvviso alle guance ma si costringe a non distogliere lo sguardo, perché anche se sa benissimo di essere tutto, fuorchè una provocatrice, la reazione di Genn alla sua sottospecie di spogliarello le accende un calore nel ventre che nessuno le ha mai davvero fatto provare - non in prima persona, almeno.

Poi sembra riprendersi, e parla a denti stretti e in modo conciso.

«Ti sta bene».

Alex si guarda un’altra volta, si volta verso lo specchio e piega il capo di lato per studiarsi meglio; dietro di lei, il riflesso di Genn si raddrizza e si fa più composto.

«Potresti abbinarci un rossetto dello stesso colore. Se proponi l’idea alla truccatrice va giù di testa» aggiunge, con tono più leggero. Alex ci pensa: prima di X Factor non aveva mai neanche provato il rossetto, perché pensava di avere le labbra troppo sottili per poterlo indossare; ultimamente invece si è ricreduta, e forse è merito delle mani esperte di Marta, Massimo e tutti gli altri, ma Alex ha riscoperto un lato di se stessa che non credeva neppure di possedere.

«Non so, mi sa che provo qualcos’altro» decide, e si volta di nuovo verso la collezione di abiti; con la coda dell’occhio, vede Genn piegarsi a scrivere furiosamente sul quaderno.

« _You make me numb_ » la sente sussurrare, senza l’ombra di una melodia « _but not dumb_ ».

  
  
 

**_Fucking and fighting, it's all the same_ **

Tutto sommato, ad Alex piace la routine che si è venuta a creare all’interno del programma, anche se è caotica e piena di imprevisti: le piace il fatto che restano sveglie fino a tardissima notte a fare casino - e musica, soprattutto musica - con Giò, Davide e gli altri ragazzi delle band; le piace svegliarsi con il caffè che Leonardo mette su per tutti, a mo’ di scuse per la sua brutta abitudine di provare i pezzi alle sei del mattino. Le piace sentire Genn litigare con tutti perché “ _Non sono la vostra cuoca, stronzi! Imparate a cucinare!_ ”; le piace respirare musica in ogni momento della giornata e, più di ogni altra cosa, le piace da impazzire il fatto che tutta in questa esperienza surreale che sta vivendo, Genn sia al suo fianco in ogni istante.

Un po’ meno le piace vedere la sua compagna e migliore amica cadere vittima di una fastidiosissima influenza; Genn passa i suoi momenti liberi attaccata all’aerosol, oppure a riposare nella loro stanza che ultimamente è quasi sempre vuota.

È martedì notte e hanno appena finito di registrare un videodiario in cui, per la prima volta, ha parlato solo Alex; appena finito il video Genn si era rintanata nel letto della compagna - asserendo che non aveva la forza di salire su quello sopra - e quest’ultima era rimasta in cucina, un po' per fare la scema nelle riprese di Shorty, ma principalmente per preparare una bella tazza di camomilla con il miele alla malata.

La trova avviluppata nel suo piumone, la stanza scarsamente illuminata dall’abat-joure sul comodino; quando vede Alex si siede dritta, e il testo di _What I Got_ le scivola a fianco.

«Hai i capelli sporchissimi» le comunica, parlando sottovoce per non svegliare Francesca che si è già coricata. Hanno scoperto che le luce non le dà fastidio, ma ha il sommo così leggero che dorme sempre con i tappi alle orecchie; infatti, ha l’abitudine di tenere la sveglia a volume massimo. Genn prende la tazza di camomilla e avvolge le dita lunghe attorno alla ceramica, soffiando sul liquido caldo prima di ingollarne un bel sorso.

«E tu puzzi» ribatte, con tutta la dignità che riesce a racimolare in quel momento.

Alex afferra il piumone dal letto di Genn e lo trascina sul proprio, avvolgendoselo attorno al corpo e godendosi il torpore immediato che la riscalda dal freddo imperioso di una Milano d’inverno.

«Per forza, sto sempre con te» ribatte con un piccolo sbadiglio; Genn prende un altro sorso della camomilla e poi, con una smorfia, porge la tazza ad Alex perché la metta via.

«Troppo dolce» tossicchia piano, ma posa le proprie caviglie su quelle di Alex sotto il piumone «Alè, sei gelida!» la rimprovera poi.

«Eh, scusa» mormora lei, poi accenna al testo «Te lo stavi rileggendo?»

Genn annuisce e Alex posa il capo sulla sua spalla mente lei liscia il foglio stropicciato sulle proprie gambe, prima di voltarlo in modo che entrambe possano leggere.

« _Fucking and fighting, it’s all the same_ » recita Genn, sbuffando poi una risatina «Sembra la descrizione da manuale della mia ultima relazione» commenta. Alex aggrotta la fronte e fissa il rigonfiamento del piumone in corrispondenza del punto in cui le loro caviglie s’incrociano; cerca di ricordare i particolari dell’ultima storia di Genn che, a quanto le risulta, risale a quasi quattro anni prima.

«Stefano?» domanda, incerta. Stefano era il ragazzo con cui Genn si frequentava quando si erano conosciute; di lui ricordava solo che era due anni più grande, completamente idiota e che Genn lo aveva scaricato poche settimane dopo la loro stretta di mano ufficiale. Nel profondo del suo cuore, Alex aveva sempre sospettato che i due eventi fossero correlati fra loro.

«No, lui era lesso e rimbambito anche quando litigavamo, figurarsi quando scopavamo» confessa Genn, e rabbrividisce vistosamente «Ugh, che schifo. Primo e ultimo pene della mia vita».

Nonostante la confusione che ha in testa, ad Alex scappa da ridere; tuttavia si solleva a sedere dritta, e se Genn fa una smorfia quando solleva la testa dalla sua spalla, lei la ignora.

«E allora chi, scusa?» domanda, con un misto di curiosità e _tradimento_. Aveva sempre pensato di conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio della vita di Genn, e l’idea che le abbia tenuto nascosto un dettaglio così importante destabilizza le sue certezze più profonde.

Genn si passa la lingua sulle labbra e non distoglie lo sguardo dal suo viso quando risponde,

«Laura».

Alex batte le palpebre, incerta su come rispondere; avvicina il ginocchio al petto e circonda la propria caviglia con le dita, voltando il capo per guardarla negli occhi.

«Non è che siamo mai state davvero insieme» racconta Genn a bassa voce, lo sguardo che guizza su ogni particolare del viso di Alex mentre si tortura nervosamente il labbro inferiore con i denti «Più che altro andavamo a letto insieme. E litigavamo un sacco».

Alex tenta di non immaginarsi l’aspetto di questa _Laura_ sconosciuta, ma fallisce: nella sua mente si dipinge subito l’immagine di una giovane donna dall’aria decisa e sicura, alta e statuaria, e che ricorda vagamente Sophie Turner. Deglutisce, e abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio ventre nascosto dal piumone.

«Ma quando?» domanda, cercando di mantenere il tono più leggero e casuale possibile. La verità è che sente una voragine aprirle in due il petto, pronta a risucchiarla in un vortice di autocommiserazione in cui lei si _rifiuta_ di lasciarsi trascinare. Così solleva lo sguardo e punta gli occhi in quelli di Genn, che scrolla le spalle e si passa una mano fra i capelli.

«Subito prima di compiere i diciotto. Lei aveva… _ha_ , immagino, cinque anni più di me».

Alex annuisce meccanicamente, ma non dice nulla: spera di spingere Genn a proseguire il racconto senza bisogno di farle domande in stile tribunale d’Inquisizione. Una parte di lei è smaniosa di conoscere ogni dettaglio della loro non-relazione; un’altra però vorrebbe rimanere completamente all’oscuro, e dimenticare tutta questa storia.

«L’ho conosciuta in un bar LGBT a Napoli in cui ero andata di nascosto, insieme alle amiche di mia cugina. Ci siamo frequentate per qualche mese, ma è stata veramente una storia surreale per quanto poco andavamo d’accordo».

«E allora perché ci stavi insieme?» domanda Alex.

Genn agita le sopracciglia e le lancia uno sguardo eloquente; poi solleva due dita strofina indice e medio l’uno contro l’altro.

«Ah» Alex si fa rossa in viso e abbassa lo sguardo istintivamente; sente una morsa serrare lo stomaco e la bile risalirle lungo l’esofago, e si chiede se sia questo il sapore della gelosia.

«Ma perché non me lo hai mai detto?» domanda con voce piccola. Genn abbassa lo sguardo e giocherella distrattamente con una pellicina.

«Non è mai diventato importante» ribatte sottovoce. Alex però scuote la testa.

«L’hai frequentata per mesi senza dirmi nulla» protesta «E noi ci diciamo tutto».

Genn solleva lo sguardo e fissa gli occhi nei suoi; per la prima volta nella sua vita Alex li vede incerti e dubbiosi, e il suo _“Davvero?”_  glielo legge sulle labbra imbronciate e nella fronte aggrottata.

«Non l’ho detto a nessuno, se è per questo» replica con decisione «Era la prima volta che uscivo sul serio con una ragazza ma sapevo già che non poteva funzionare e… non volevo creare aspettative».

Alex si sente quasi in colpa per averle chiesto i dettagli di quella relazione quando sapeva _benissimo_ che il periodo fra i diciassette e i diciotto anni per Genn era stato terribile e complicato. Era il periodo di Empty Bed e Should Envy Us, e dei primi accordi di Last Part; Alex ricorda una Genn che annaspava per trovare se stessa e continuava a sbandare, mentre lei si era ripromessa che sarebbe stata il suo porto sicuro.

«Lo sai che non ti avrei mai giudicata» mormora Alex, tornando a posare il capo sulla sua spalla «Anche se mi avessi detto che volevi solo andarci a letto. Non ci avrei trovato nulla di male, lo sai».

Alex sente il petto di Genn gonfiarsi d’aria con un respiro profondo, poi sgonfiarsi lentamente.

«Lo so» mormora fra i suoi capelli sciolti; volta appena il capo e sfiora la sua fronte con le labbra e poi ripete «Lo so».

Restano in silenzio per un po', ascoltando solo il ritmo dei loro respiri e la melodia ovattata che proviene da oltre la porta chiusa, segno che i Moseek stanno ancora provando.

«Alè?» chiama Genn, dopo un po'. Alex mugugna sulla sua spalla per farle capire che la sta ascoltando, così lei prosegue «Che stai pensando? E non dirmi “niente” perché sento il tuo cervello ronzare da qui».

Alex ride a bocca chiusa, poi si lascia sfuggire un sospiro.

«A tante cose» risponde, poi arrossisce e ringrazia che Genn non possa vederla in viso «La vita, l’amore… il sesso».

Genn torce il busto e la costringe a raddrizzarsi per poterla guardare.

«Non stai per partire con uno di quei discorsi tipo “non ho mai avuto una relazione quindi sono una sfigata cronica”, vero? Perché se lo fai ti picchio».

Alex si fa rossa in viso e abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie dita che stringono il piumone.

«Ho vent’anni, Gè» mormora, senza sapere bene cosa la spinge a parlarle così a cuore aperto. Non ha mai avuto problemi a raccontarle niente, ma questo dettaglio, questa piccola parte di sé che Genn comunque già conosce, ecco. Alex non ha mai mostrato a nessuno quanto _questo_ la faccia sentire fragile.

«Ho vent’anni» ripete, e deglutisce «E sono vergine».

Inaspettatamente, Genn le stringe le mani fra le proprie.

«Sì, e quindi?» domanda con fervore «Non è che c'è un'età prestabilita che se non fai sesso entro quel momento vuol dire che ti manca qualcosa».

Alex scuote la testa e si concentra sui capelli lunghi e spettinati di Genn che le ricadono sulla spalla destra, sulla sporgenza della sua clavicola e sul suo collo magro. Ha sempre avuto la pelle molto rovinata a causa dei brufoli che non riesce a far a meno di torturarsi, ma da quando sono a X Factor l'hanno costretta a darsi una controllata, e ora restano visibili solo alcune cicatrici che forse non se andranno mai.

«Questo lo so» bofonchia Alex. Le dita di Genn strette fra le sue sono calde e sudaticce, morbidissime rispetto alle proprie che invece sono poco curate e piene di calli, affatto femminili «Non è che mi sento sminuita o meno valida come persona perché sono vergine. È solo che… vorrei provare, no? Ne parlano tutti e sembra davvero… bello, ecco».

Parla fissando insistentemente la spalla di Genn e finge di non accorgersi di come il suo respiro si sia mozzato per un secondo, le sue dita molto più strette attorno alle proprie. Alza lo sguardo e la vede con gli occhi sgranati e le labbra socchiuse e Alex capisce che questo è uno di quei momenti in cui si possono cambiare gli equilibri, spostare l’ago della bilancia e fare una vera e propria differenza.

Genn chiude la bocca e scuote il capo, ridacchiando. Con un’ultima stretta allontana le loro mani e raccoglie le gambe al petto, posando il capo sulle ginocchia.

«Sì, non è male» concede con tono leggero, e l’atmosfera carica di tensione si scioglie in un calore più familiare, che Alex può ricondurre a decine e decine di serate passate insieme a parlare, comporre e cantare.

«Ecco, capisci cosa voglio dire» sbuffa Alex, gesticolando «Vent’anni da single sono un po'... Frustranti, ecco».

«Vabbè, guarda che dipende tutto dalla persona con cui lo fai» Genn alza le spalle e la guarda distrattamente «E poi ti masturbi, no?»

Alex arrossisce immediatamente e si mordicchia le labbra, annuendo furiosamente senza guardarla in faccia.

«Certo che lo faccio» sibila, e pensa che ne avrebbe una gran voglia in questo momento; la privacy inesistente del loft ha reso davvero difficile ritagliarsi dei momenti di solitudine, e ora si rende conto di cosa possa significare essere in _astinenza._ Lancia un’occhiata a Genn e si chiede distrattamente quanto sarebbe strano masturbarsi con lei nella stanza: il cuore prende a batterle più forte solo all’idea e, quasi potesse leggere i suoi pensieri, distoglie subito lo sguardo da quello della sua compagna.

Alex ricorda perfettamente la prima volta in cui si è masturbata: aveva diciassette anni e stava studiando per un compito di scienze, seduta sul letto con una coperta sulle gambe e il libro aperto davanti a lei. Le parole del libro scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi annoiati senza che neppure una di loro s’imprimesse nella sua memoria; ogni tanto voltava qualche pagina e nel frattempo pensava a tutt’altro, accarezzandosi distrattamente il tessuto delle mutande che indossava senza farci tanto caso. Quando aveva iniziato a sentire la stoffa farsi più umida si era incuriosita; aveva scostato l’elastico e si era guardata, poi aveva fato spallucce e aveva ripreso a fissare il libro di scienze e ad accarezzarsi. Il liquido caldo e corposo che le impiastricciava le dita le dava una sensazione di piacere e disgusto al tempo stesso; aveva passato distrattamente il polpastrello dell’indice fra le labbra morbide dove non crescevano peli, e nello sfiorare il clitoride aveva sentito un formicolio alle gambe che non aveva mai provato prima. E aveva continuato così senza rendersi davvero conto di quello che stava facendo, cercando di prolungare il momento di piacere il più a lungo possibile; oltre la porta socchiusa della sua stanza sentiva i rumori delle pentole di sua madre in cucina e si era vergognata come una ladra, ma non si era fermata. Si era toccata in punta di dita, quasi a tentare di auto-convincersi che non lo stava facendo _veramente;_ e quando il piacere era improvvisamente aumentato, racchiudendosi in una bolla di calore che si era concentrata nel suo basso ventre, Alex si era morsa forte il labbro e aveva aumentato la velocità del movimento. Il suo primo orgasmo l’aveva colta di sorpresa e l’aveva lasciata tremante, seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto e con le dita della mano destra che ancora sfioravano timidamente la sua carne sensibile; aveva atteso qualche minuto e poi era andata in bagno a lavarsi le mani, instabile sulle gambe che parevano fatte di gelatina. Si era scrutata nello specchio, cercando nel fondo dei propri occhi per capire se qualcosa in lei fosse cambiato, se glielo si leggesse in faccia che si era _masturbata_ ; solo pensare a quella parola l’aveva fatta arrossire, e aveva istintivamente stretto le cosce l’una contro l’altra. Da quel giorno, aveva iniziato a farlo tutte le sere, nel buio della sua stanza e con il viso affondato nel cuscino.

«Alè, buongiorno eh» Genn le sventola una mano davanti al viso e Alex si risveglia immediatamente dal suo improvviso tuffo nel passato; si ritrova a fissare insistentemente le sue dita, le nocche affusolate e le unghie corte, e arrossisce al pensiero di che effetto farebbe sentirle dentro di sé.

«Ti eri persa come al solito» prosegue Genn, un ghigno consapevole sulle labbra. Con una mano le accarezza la nuca e le sue unghie grattano delicatamente la cute; un sospiro involontario sfugge alle labbra di Alex, che chiude gli occhi mentre lei aggiunge «Ma ti capisco, sai. Anche io sono in astinenza».

Alex spalanca gli occhi e la fissa, il cuore che le martella in petto.

«L’ho detto ad alta voce?» domanda, sconvolta. Genn la guarda per diversi secondi, poi esplode in una risata sghignazzante e affonda il viso fra le proprie ginocchia.

«No, non lo hai detto» la rassicura, ma Alex si sente comunque svenire per l’imbarazzo.

«Ah» soffia, afflosciandosi su se stessa «Però l’ho pensato» mugugna. Genn si lascia andare ad una risata vera e propria, di gola: le circonda il collo con le braccia e se la stringe addosso, di slancio.

«Ti voglio bene Alé» le annuncia, schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia «Davvero, davvero tanto».

Alex si sente arrossire ancora una volta mentre ruota appena il capo e sfiora a sua volta la guancia di Genn con le proprie labbra.

«Lo dici solo perché faccio figure di merda e ti faccio sembrare più intelligente» borbotta. Per tutta risposta Genn le allunga un pizzicotto sulla pancia e la fa mugolare infastidita, mentre si sdraiano entrambe cercando una posizione comoda per dormire insieme nel letto singolo.

«Ti è passato il mal di testa?» domanda poi Alex, guardando Genn dal cuscino «Ha fatto effetto la tachipirina?»

«Insomma» replica lei, le labbra tese e gli occhi chiusi «Un po' sì» concede poi, voltandosi verso di lei. Sono vicinissime, e Alex pensa che vorrebbe restare in questo letto per tutta la vita.

«Spegni la luce?» mormora Genn dopo qualche secondo. Alex annuisce e si solleva per raggiungere l’interruttore; la sveglia digitale segna le due e un quarto, il che significa che hanno poco più di sei ore di sonno da sfruttare prima di ricominciare una nuova giornata. Comunque, sono più del solito. Prima di far piombare tutta la stanza nel buio Alex infila le mani sotto la T-shirt che usa come pigiama e slaccia il reggiseno; si sfila le spalline e poi lo fa passare da sotto la pancia, e infine lo getta ai piedi del letto. Le pare che Genn guardasse verso di lei fino a pochi secondi prima; ma senza pensarci più di tanto, Alex si limita a spegnere la luce e sdraiarsi accanto a Genn, crollando in un sonno profondo poco dopo aver posato il capo sul cuscino.

 

***

 

Alex si sveglia quando la stanza è ancora completamente buia. Ha le mente annebbiata e non capisce cos’abbia disturbato il suo sonno; socchiudendo appena le palpebre riesce a scorgere l’orologio sul comodino, e nota che sono solo le due e tre quarti. Sta per rigirarsi su se stessa per trovare una posizione più comoda e riprendere a dormire, quando un gemito strozzato di Genn la immobilizza. Improvvisamente, tutti i suoi sensi sembrano svegliarsi: nel silenzio della stanza il respiro affannoso e mal trattenuto della ragazza rimbomba fra le pareti e riecheggia come una sirena nella mente di Alex, inframmezzato da qualche mugolio che sfugge alle sue labbra. Alex rimane immobile ma il cuore batte come un tamburo e pompa sangue a tutti i suoi arti: le dita formicolano e lei chiude gli occhi quando il braccio di Genn sfiora il suo fianco. I movimenti della ragazza vanno a scatti, ogni tanto agita appena il bacino e, anche se tenta di restare più ferma possibile, è lampante quello che sta facendo. Alex artiglia il piumone e trattiene il respiro, mentre Genn si masturba nel letto accanto a lei. Trema appena quando sente il tessuto degli slip farsi più umido mentre _ascolta_ : si sente sull’orlo di un baratro perché è chiaro che sta oltrepassando un limite implicito nel momento in cui, con un gesto lentissimo e minuscolo, sposta la propria mano dal materasso e si accarezza con il pollice, per rendersi conto di quanto effettivamente sia bagnata.

È osceno ed eccitante: Alex sente un crepitio sotto la pelle che le infiamma le vene mentre il sangue schizza verso il suo inguine; i gemiti di Genn si fanno appena più frequenti e, dal fruscio di tessuto che sente, è chiaro che abbia aumentato la velocità dei movimenti. Forse è vicina all’orgasmo, forse addirittura si è penetrata: fatto sta che Alex si ritrova a combattere fra i due istinti contrapposti. Una parte di sé, quella più sopita e intraprendente, le intima di voltarsi, di far capire a Genn che l’ha sentita e vuole partecipare anche lei - perché è di questo che si tratta: Alex non può ignorare il desiderio che le infiamma il petto e le ottunde i sensi - mentre un’altra, quella più inesperta e _terrorizzata_ , la blocca in questa posizione, con l’indice premuto sul clitoride oltre il tessuto e le labbra dischiuse, ad ascoltare ogni singolo sospiro che porta Genn più vicina al sollievo, e Alex più vicina al baratro.

Finalmente Genn trattiene il respiro e i suoi fianchi scattano verso l’alto; trema tutta e Alex trattiene un mugolio che minaccia di lasciare le sue labbra, quando il corpo della sua compagna si rilassa accanto al suo.

_Ma che cazzo ho fatto_ , si chiede, gli occhi che pizzicano di lacrime mentre Genn si volta su un fianco accanto a lei. Ha ascoltato la sua migliore amica mentre si toccava. Si è _eccitata_ ascoltando la sua migliore amica mentre si toccava. E ora, mentre si accerta che il respiro di Genn si sia fatto più pesante, si sente come la peggiore dei pervertiti mentre lascia scivolare indice e medio oltre il tessuto dei propri slip e si sfiora in punta di dita, impiastricciandosi i polpastrelli del liquido caldo e corposo, abbondante come non mai. Si accarezza appena, è quasi un massaggio che la porta a muovere solamente il polso; chiude gli occhi e si lascia trasportare dal piacere che la avvolge, effimero come le onde del mare che la accarezzano quando si stende sul bagnasciuga. Chiude gli occhi e l’immagine di Genn balena dietro le sue palpebre chiuse: vede la sua figura nuda sopra di sé, e immagina che il dito indice che accarezza i primi centimetri delle sue pareti più interne sia il suo. Non è mai stata così eccitata in vita sua; immagina la voce leggermente arrochita di Genn che le dice cosa fare, che fa seguire il suo nome a un gemito identico a quelli che ha origliato poco prima: ci vuole appena un minuto e già Alex sente l’orgasmo scuoterla dall’interno, un terremoto che demolisce tutte le sue certezze e lascia spazio ad una consapevolezza nuova ma, in fondo, per nulla sconvolgente. Alex ferme e mentre i suoi muscoli si contraggono e rilassano attorno al dito che ha inserito solo per metà nel suo corpo, e volta appena il capo per guardare oltre le sue spalle. Riesce a scorgere il profilo di Genn, le sue ciglia chiarissime che le sfiorano le guance e le labbra morbide appena dischiuse, un leggero russare che le assicura che stia effettivamente dormendo.

Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e lascia che una lacrima coli lungo il profilo del naso e sul cuscino; asciuga le dita umide sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, poi prende un respiro profondo e cerca di tornare a dormire, dando le spalle alla sua compagna.

 

**_Loser_ **

Il loft è stranamente silenzioso, il venerdì mattina che dà inizio alla sesta settimana di X Factor. Alex da un lato è euforica, perché nonostante il ballottaggio della seconda puntata, loro sono uscite indenni dalla doppia eliminazione; tuttavia non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso il magone che l’ha colta al momento di salutare di Francesca e gli altri ragazzi, e sa che le sue lacrime sono state catturate dalla telecamera e schiaffate in televisione perché tutta Italia potesse vederle, ma non le importa. Del terribile ballottaggio fra Giò e i Landlord ricorda solo la mano di Genn che si è gettata oltre le gambe di Davide per stringere la sua, e la sensazione di inevitabile impotenza perché, comunque fosse andata, sarebbe uscito un amico.

Genn non ha pianto, non lo fa mai: si è limitata a stringerle un braccio attorno alle spalle e mormorarle che in fondo è solo un gioco, li rivedranno presto; Alex lo sa benissimo, ma si lascia coccolare comunque.

Sono quattro giorni che guarda Genn con occhi diversi, e mentre cerca di venire a patti con se stessa e i sentimenti che prova, si chiede se lei se ne sia accorta.

«Mamma mia ragà, che silenzio» commenta Davide che entra proprio in quel momento in cucina. Enrica e Luca stanno ancora dormendo mentre Giò è in piedi accanto alla caffettiera che ribolle pigramente. Si sono accampati tutti quanti nella stanza di Giò e Davide per la notte; Alex e Genn si erano divise il letto che era stato del Presidente mentre i Moseek si spalmavano per terra. Alex, Genn ed Elisa si dividono i cornetti che una delle ragazze della redazione ha avuto il cuore di andare a prendere per loro.

«Si sente che non c’è Leo» ribatte Elisa, piluccandosi le dita sporche di Nutella. Genn annuisce con un sorriso nostalgico:

«Il grande Dragusin» sospira, scuotendo la testa «Mi mancherà insultarlo perché canta troppo presto la mattina».

Davide si lascia cadere seduto accanto ad Alex e posa sul tavolo una busta da lettere prima di servirsi un cornetto alla crema che ingoia per metà.

«A chi tocca il Wind Bis?» biascica, con la bocca ancora mezza piena. Nel frattempo li raggiunge anche Giò, che posa la caffettiera sul tavolo e schiva per un soffio una manata di Genn, che si è allungata per afferrarla.

«A noi» borbotta Alex, spingendo la propria tazzina verso la sua compagna e pregandola con gli occhi di versarle un po' di caffè; Genn è già a metà strada verso la propria, ma si esibisce in una smorfia e serve prima Alex. Senza pensarci troppo, lei schiocca un bacio volante al suo indirizzo e poi si volta di nuovo verso Davide.

«Ci dai una mano?» domanda, speranzosa. Lui annuisce, manda giù la seconda metà del cornetto proprio mentre Elisa annuncia di voler chiamare i suoi compagni di band, e infine sventola verso di loro la busta che ha portato con sé.

«Oh ragà, ci hanno scritto una lettera» sogghigna divertito « _Alla Baell Squad di XF9_ » recita, leggendo sul retro.

«Ma chi?» chiede Genn, perplessa. Davide fa spallucce e si accinge ad aprirla strappando la busta senza troppa cura.

«Boh, dei fan credo. Ah, ecco» con gli occhi scorre il foglio a righe scritto fitto fitto con una grafia tondeggiante ed ordinata « _Vi vogliamo bene, Silvia, Gaia, Francesca e Letizia_ ».

Genn appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Alex mentre Davide legge: fanno loro tanti complimenti, scrivono di quanto amino la loro musica - compresi, specificano, i loro dischi precedenti al programma - e si augurano di vederli sul podio; a Genn scrivono anche che ha un look strepitoso e che vogliono farsi tutte i capelli come i suoi.

«Tanto me li taglio» borbotta lei, raccogliendo con le dita un paio di briciole dal vassoio della pasticceria «Appena usciamo da X Factor, non mi importa se arriviamo in finale, me li faccio cortissimi e tengo lungo solo il ciuffo».

«Fighissimi» commenta Giò, annuendo. Alex concorda, e vorrebbe aggiungere che Genn sarebbe bellissima anche con un sacco di iuta addosso e una cuffia da doccia in testa, ma si trattiene. D’improvviso, Davide scoppia a ridere.

«Frà, sentite questa!» esclama, spiegando il foglio davanti agli occhi per leggere meglio « _PS: non vogliamo essere indiscrete, ma tanto se lo chiedono tutti quanti! È vero che Giò e Genn stanno insieme? #Gensada_ ».

«Scusa, _COSA_?» lo strillo di Genn assorda Alex, mentre la ragazza artiglia il foglio fra le mani di Davide e glielo strappa, per leggere con i suoi occhi quelle ultime righe «Ma io sono lesbica! Ma come gli viene in mente una cosa del genere!»

Alex sente lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa fastidiosa, mentre il mostro verde della gelosia le attorciglia le viscere come fossero un gomitolo di serpenti. Certo, Genn e Giò sono affettuosi fra loro come con tutti gli altri, ed è ovvio che la gente si insospettisca, no? … No.

Perché allora, che dire di lei? Di Alex, che sta appiccicata a Genn come una patella al suo scoglio? Se è così ovvio pensare che qualche abbraccio fra Genn e Giò possa celare un sentimento amoroso, dovrebbero pensare la stessa cosa del suo rapporto con Alex.

«Vabbè, ma mica ce l’hai scritto in fronte che ti piacciono le donne» ridacchia Giò, stringendo le braccia attorno al busto della ragazza da dietro, e avviluppandola in un abbraccio un po' soffocante «Smettila di negare l’attrazione magnetica che c’è fra noi, Genn!» esclama teatralmente, schioccandole un bacio umidiccio sulla guancia.

Alex tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle mani grandi di Giò che avvolgono le braccia magre di Genn e aspetta che lei lo spinga via e si ripulisca la guancia con un gesto semi schifato come fa ogni volta che uno dei loro amici di Somma la tratta così; invece la vede ridere, allungare il capo indietro per rifilargli una testata giocosa e commentare,

«Mai, frà. È una parte di me che proprio non riesco ad accettare».

Alex sente la bile risalirle l’esofago e stringe le dita attorno alla sua tazzina da caffè; fissa lo sguardo sui granelli scuri rimasti sul fondo e fa roteare le ultime gocce, pensando intensamente a quanto _non le importa_.

 

***

 

Preparare l’esibizione in italiano è esattamente come si erano immaginate: difficile, estenuante e anche parecchio frustrante.

«Non riesci a impararla?» domanda Fedez a Genn, da dietro il tavolo dei giudici mentre fanno le prove sul palco. Alex osserva lo scambio in silenzio e muove le dita della mano sinistra sui tasti della chitarra, provando gli accordi senza suonare.

«Faccio fatica» borbotta Genn, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e spostandoli da una parte all’altra «Mi concentro sull’interpretazione e mi scordo le parole, e comunque mi fa strano cantare così».

Fedez prende una lunga boccata dalla sua sigaretta elettronica e rimane celato per qualche secondo da una cortina di fumo grigiastro, che aleggia attorno al suo volto mentre lui si gratta il mento, pensieroso.

«Per come la fate è stupenda raga» commenta, passando lo sguardo dall’una all’altra per soffermarsi su Genn «Però il testo lo devi imparare».

Genn si passa la lingua sulle labbra e annuisce con frenesia, le dita strette attorno al suo microfono.

«Lo imparo, giuro. È solo qualche frase che mi confonde».

Fedez la osserva in silenzio per diversi secondi; attorno a loro sul palco, decine di addetti alle scenografie e tecnici del suono si aggirano indaffarati, e Alex cerca di non lasciarsi travolgere dalla consapevolezza che tutta quella gente sta lavorando _per loro_ , per la loro esibizione. Genn deve assolutamente imparare quel testo.

«Va bene, allora abbiamo finito» il giovane si batte le mani sulle cosce e circoscrive il tavolo dei giudici, per saltare agilmente sul palco e salutarle.          

«Tranquille, eh?» le rassicura, con un mezzo abbraccio e uno sfioramento di guance «Sarà una bomba, e se ti scordi il testo inventa qualcosa a caso. _The show must go on!_ » declama l’ultima frase con un accento da far accapponare la pelle - ma non sarà certo Alex a giudicarlo - poi si allontana a gambe larghe, l’iPhone in mano per aggiornare il suo Snapchat.

I tecnici sono da loro in pochi istanti e le liberano subito di microfoni e strumenti; le sospingono verso il backstage proprio mentre la scenografia di Enrica viene trasportata al centro del palco. Genn la precede verso i camerini con gli occhi bassi e i passi strascicati.

«Dai, su» Alex la prende sottobraccio e le rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante mentre raggiungono il loro camerino «Ora ci mettiamo qua e facciamo il culo a Gaber».

Genn le lancia un’occhiata di sbieco mentre si lascia cadere su uno dei pouf con un braccio a coprirle il volto.

«Sono un disastro» si lagna a mezza voce «Un fottuto disastro. Forse ci dovevi venire da sola a X Factor».

Alex alza gli occhi al cielo, grata che la sua compagna non possa vederla in questo momento. Perfino lei, nel suo universo Genn-centrico e assolutamente di parte, sa riconoscere quando la ragazza si lascia andare ad uno sfogo melodrammatico senza vere fondamenta.

«Genn, lo vedi quello?» replica quindi, indicando il cestino della spazzatura che riposa in un angolo della stanza. Genn scosta il braccio dal volto per seguire il suo sguardo e poi le rivolge un’occhiata interrogativa.

«È dove devono stare le stronzate che stai dicendo» asserisce, portandosi le mani sui fianchi «Adesso basta piangerti addosso e mettiamoci a lavorare!» conclude, cercando di non far vacillare lo sguardo severo che ha tentato di imbastire. Genn rimane a osservarla in silenzio per diversi secondi, e alla fine si apre in un sorriso che le tira le guance e le forma piccole rughette attorno agli occhi.

«Ti adoro quando fai così» le dice, mettendosi seduta dritta mentre un macigno bollente si abbatte sullo stomaco di Alex «Sembri sempre un cucciolo di panda ma poi tiri fuori gli artigli».

Alex si limita a scrollare le spalle e si siede a terra di fronte a lei, gambe incrociate e occhi fissi sul disegno geometrico della t-shirt dei Joy Division che Genn ha rubato al suo armadio perché, a sua detta, non aveva più nulla di decente da mettere.

«Che ci posso fare, reagisco così» replica, ostentando una tranquillità che non possiede realmente «Nessuno può sminuirti» aggiunge, decidendosi finalmente a guardare Genn negli occhi «Soprattutto tu stessa».

Lei la guarda con il capo chino di lato e, per un momento, le pare che i suoi occhi si siano inumiditi. Allunga una mano a sfiorare il profilo del naso di Alex e indugia, sembra volersi spingere più in basso verso le labbra; ma poi il momento passa, Genn afferra il testo de _La libertà_ e lo spiega davanti a sé, schiarendosi la gola.                

Alex rilascia il respiro che non si era resa conto di aver trattenuto e fissa lo sguardo sulle caviglie secche di Genn, che spuntano oltre l’orlo dei jeans: qualche pelo corto e rado cresce sulla parte anteriore e lei si scopre a desiderare di avvolgerla tutta con la mano.

« _Vorrei essere libero»_ intona invece, senza guardarla « _Libero come un uomo_ ».    

 

***

La stanza di Giò e Davide è diventata un po’ il loro rifugio all’interno del loft, perché fin dalla prima puntata di X Factor, l’hanno occupata solo loro due; Alex e Genn, nonostante la ferrea suddivisione dei bagni e delle stanze per uomini e donne in due lati diversi del secondo piano, si erano ritrovate sempre più spesso a gravitare verso la porta degli _Over_ , cuscini in braccio e popcorn rubati alla cucina per mettere in piedi un vero e proprio pigiama party. Genn, inoltre, adorava il modo di rollare di Giò, e stava cercando di farselo insegnare. Così anche quella sera, poco dopo cena quando tutti i cameramen e gli organizzatori se n’erano andati, le ragazze non avevano perso tempo: si erano infilate i pigiami (Genn usava una maglia di Alex e Alex usava una maglia e i pantaloncini da basket di suo fratello) e si erano accomodate nella stanza, senza fare il minimo caso ai boxer e ai calzini lasciati in giro come fossero monetine cadute da un portafoglio e rotolate ovunque.

«Allora, questo Gaber?» domanda Davide a mezza voce, seduto insieme ad Alex sul letto che era stato di Massimiliano. Tuffa una mano nel sacchetto di _Amica Chips_ che la ragazza tiene fra le mani e si ficca in bocca una manciata di patatine unticce, mentre lei scrolla le spalle e fa aderire la schiena al muro gelido.

«Ci siamo quasi. È tosta, Genn ha fatto un po’ di fatica a imparare il testo» risponde; tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle figure di Genn e Giò che fumano alla finestra, i loro corpi premuti l’uno vicino all’altro forse anche per riscaldarsi dal gelo dell’inverno milanese.

Alex china il capo e cerca di concentrarsi sulle patatine oleose; tutto pur di mettere un freno alla sua immaginazione galoppante.

_Giò e Genn stanno insieme?_

_Smettila di negare l’attrazione magnetica che c’è fra noi_

_È più figo che mai_ , aveva asserito Genn davanti alle telecamere qualche settimana prima. Lo sa perfettamente che Genn è lesbica e preferirebbe farsi suora piuttosto che farsi un uomo - e si è anche resa conto che i suoi atteggiamenti nei confronti di Alex sono sì amichevoli, ma potrebbero celare qualcosa di più - però resta il fatto che X Factor è un’esperienza totalizzante che sta tirando fuori il carattere di Alex. E se Alex sta cambiando, maturando e scoprendo nuovi lati di se stessa, allo stesso modo Genn potrebbe capire che dietro l’affetto sincero che prova per Giò si celi un sentimento più forte, una passione che trascende l’orientamento sessuale.

La sola idea fa ribaltare lo stomaco di Alex e la fa ribollire di gelosia: vuole bene a Giò, ma è lampante che non possano competere in alcun modo sul piano sentimentale. Alex non ha altro da offrire che la sua ingenuità e la sua inesperienza, le sue smagliature e…

«Alè! Oh ma, tutto bene?»

Alex si riscuote: Davide le sta sventolando una mano davanti al naso e si rende conto, per l’ennesima volta, di essersi incantata a fissare il vuoto. O meglio, a fissare il punto in cui i corpi di Genn e Giò cominciavano a fondersi l’uno nell’altro.

«Sì, scusa. Sono solo stanca» si giustifica, e con un tirotto all’elastico si scioglie la coda e poi passa una mano fra i capelli corvini. Davide le rivolge uno sguardo carico di dubbio.

«Sarà…» si limita a commentare, ma le rughe sulla sua fronte parlano chiaro quanto i suoi occhi che le comunicano una preoccupazione quasi paterna. Con una stretta al cuore, Alex si rende conto di quanto le manchino i suoi fratelli.

«Quindi tutto a posto con l’esibizione?» domanda; è chiaro che finge di credere che sia quella la causa dei problemi di Alex, e ignora la ragione ben più lampante che si trova proprio sotto il loro naso. Dalla finestra, la risata sguaiata di Genn e quella roca di Giò echeggiano fino al petto di Alex come il rombo di una valanga che si sfracella lungo le pendici di un monte.

«Sì, te l’ho detto» borbotta lei, affibbiandogli un pugno giocoso sul polpaccio _pelosissimo_ per stemperare l’astio del suo tono di voce «Con la chitarra viene bene, È solo sugli attacchi che Genn ha un po’ di problemi e poi sai, non è che è abituata a cantare in italiano e quindi già c’è l’ansia normale, figurati così…»

Davide annuisce, pensoso, poi scuote il capo.

«Ho capito che Genn è preoccupata» dice, posandole una mano sul ginocchio «Ma tu, invece?»

«Io sono preoccupata per Genn» risponde Alex con naturalezza, scoccando un’occhiata di controllo alla finestra. Questa volta Davide segue il suo sguardo, e sul suo volto compare il piccolo sorriso di chi crede di saperla lunga.

«Questo l’ho notato» ridacchia; Alex alza lo sguardo su di lui, guance rosse e occhi sgranati.

«Ah sì?» mormora. Lui annuisce, le scompiglia appena i capelli e le confida, con un tono che vorrebbe essere rassicurate ma che in realtà ha solo il potere di mandarla in confusione:

«L’hanno notato tutti».   

Alex abbassa gli occhi e non sa bene cosa dire, perché l’idea che i loro coinquilini appena conosciuti abbiano già intuito qualcosa del loro rapporto che Alex e Genn stesse non hanno mai davvero portato alla luce è a tratti spaventoso ed umiliante.

«È solo che ci tengo molto» confessa Alex; sente le parole premere sulle sue labbra senza che lei abbia la minima possibilità di fermarle, e il modo in cui Davide le avvolge la mano sul braccio la incita a fargli questa confidenza «A Genn, intendo. Tengo molto a Genn».

Il sorriso che si apre sul volto di Davide è luminosissimo e inaspettato; lui fa per risponderle, ma viene interrotto da un’esclamazione improvvisa di Genn.

«Ohilà!» strilla quasi, mentre si getta a peso morto sul letto accanto ad Alex e ruba immediatamente qualche patatina dal sacchetto «Di che parlate?»  

Alex evita con decisione il suo sguardo e si limita a porgerle tutto il pacchetto di snack mentre le sue narici si riempiono dell’odore di tabacco con il leggero retrogusto dolciastro della marijuana. È Davide a dare una risposta di circostanza; mentre Genn s’impegna a finire un livello di Piano Tiles sul telefono di Alex, che non ha neppure la forza di rimproverarla per aver sporcato lo schermo con le sue dita unte, lei scorge uno strano scambio di sguardi fra i due uomini.

«Vado a lavarmi i denti» annuncia, allungando le gambe che fino a quel momento aveva tenute incrociate e posando i piedi sul pavimento.

«Vengo anche io!» Genn lascia il telefono sul materasso e balza in piedi al suo fianco, aprendo subito la porta della stanza per lei. Alex non capisce cosa la renda così euforica tutto d’un tratto, ma evita di domandarselo; indugia sull’uscio per infilarsi una pantofola che sembra rifuggire il suo piede, e si fa paonazza quando Genn le allunga una pacca sul sedere.

«Datti una mossa, Alé!» la incita divertita, superandola lungo il corridoio. Alex osserva la sua treccia ballonzolarle sulle spalle e decide di ignorare la vampata improvvisa di calore che le ha infiammato le vene.

Una volta in bagno, la routine è sempre quella: si lavano i denti davanti allo specchio con la schiuma del dentifricio che imbratta loro il mento come una strana barba; cercano di parlarsi ma falliscono miseramente, così finiscono per sputacchiarsi addosso come i bambini delle elementari. Poi Genn cerca di inculcare ad Alex l’abitudine di passarsi il filo interdentale - con risultati più o meno disastrosi - e Alex usa tutte le creme idratanti di Genn, e ormai non ha più bisogno di copiare i suoi movimenti quando si toglie il trucco dal viso. Genn la osserva dietro il suo batuffolo di cotone, divertita.

«Ma guardati» la canzona dolcemente «Un mese fa ti sciacquavi la faccia e levavi il trucco con l’asciugamano, e ora hai quasi finito il _mio_ latte detergente!»

Alex si blocca con la mano a mezz’aria, una noce di crema sui polpastrelli.

«Dici che sono cambiata tanto?» domanda, improvvisamente colta da un senso di inquietudine. Ha sempre cercato di restare con i piedi per terra, perché montarsi la testa è l’ultima cosa che vuole da questa esperienza.

«No, per niente» ribatte Genn, con tono serio ma un’espressione rilassata. Così, struccata e in pigiama, sembra ancora più giovane del solito; sulla sua pelle chiarissima spiccano i rossori di qualche brufolo e le piccole cicatrici che le ha lasciato l’acne adolescenziale - e che continua a procurarsi da sola, quando sfoga il suo nervosismo torturando la pelle della propria faccia. In ogni caso, Alex non l’ha mai trovata così bella e così _sua_.

Mentre la guarda, si chiede se qualcun altro l’abbia mai vista in questa veste, e il sentimento di viscerale gelosia che non l’abbandona mai in questi giorni torna a impossessarsi di lei per un momento, annebbiandole la vista.

«Non sei cambiata tu» prosegue Genn, come se nulla fosse successo; come se il mondo di Alex non venisse scosso da un terremoto ogni volta che realizza sempre più profondamente quello che Genn significa per lei «Sono cambiate le tue abitudini, il che è diverso. _Nothing changed but everything is different,_ giusto?»  

Mentre parla Genn si avvicina, strofina un lembo inumidito dell’asciugamano sulla giunzione fra collo e mandibola di Alex, dove era rimasto un residuo di fondotinta che lei non aveva visto.

«Non importa quanto correttore o eyeliner o rossetto ti mettono addosso» Genn la guarda sorridendo «Tu rimani comunque la piccola Alessia Iodice di Somma Vesuviana, d’accordo?»   

Alex deglutisce attorno al groppo che le annoda la gola e fa segno di sì con la testa; poi si passa la lingua sulle labbra e ribatte con debole allegria

«Piccola non credo proprio».

«Minuscola invece. Praticamente una pulce» ribadisce Genn, del tutto seria, alzandosi sulle punte per darle un paio di colpetti sulla testa. Alex ride e le allunga una ditata sul fianco, facendola piegare sofferente; poi Genn le fa il solletico dietro le ginocchia, e allora capitola completamente.

Si ritrovano sedute sul pavimento - non proprio pulitissimo, ma chiuderanno un occhio - del bagno del loft: Alex ascolta il respiro leggero di Genn e sente il suo sguardo sulla pelle. Probabilmente lei ha capito tutto.

«Gè…» mormora, osservando le cuciture sdrucite della sua t-shirt senza vederle davvero «Noi non cambieremo mai?» chiede; e lo sa che è una domanda infantile, ha perso fin troppi amici che credeva leali per poter credere che le amicizie siano eterne. Tuttavia ha bisogno di sentire le parole di Genn al riguardo e, a dirla tutta, non è neanche così certa di cosa vorrebbe sentirsi dire.

Genn inspira ed espira profondamente, incunea le sue dita fra le proprie e le stringe tanto forte da far male, ma Alex si limita a fissarla negli occhi.

«Io penso di sì, Alex» mormora, le sue pupille guizzano per osservare il suo viso sotto la luce fioca delle lampadine a basso consumo «Ma se cambieremo, sarà un’evoluzione, capisci? Diventeremo qualcosa di migliore di quello che già siamo».

Alex lascia che le parole di Genn s’insedino sotto la sua pelle e prendano posto vicino al suo cuore mentre un sorriso spontaneo nasce sulle sue labbra.

«Come i Digimon?»

«O come le Winx» propone Genn, senza diminuire la forza della sua stretta. Alex annuisce e prova di nuovo quel desiderio irrefrenabile di confessarsi, di riversare la sua anima ai piedi di Genn sulle piastrelle pallide di quel bagno così grande e così anonimo; si morde la lingua, e scuote la testa.

«È difficile immaginare qualcosa di meglio di quello che siamo già» dice piano, saggiando la consistenza di ogni parola sulla lingua. Una luce si accende nel fondo degli occhi di Genn, le sue labbra si incurvano verso l’alto e Alex è certa di essere sul punto di baciarla.

«Non così tanto» ribatte lei; poi abbassa lo sguardo e si tira in piedi, trascinando Alex con sé. Avvolge il suo palmo nel proprio e, nonostante la consistente differenza di statura, le loro mani sono più o meno della stessa dimensione; Genn la conduce verso la stanza di Giò e Davide senza aggiungere altro, e Alex la segue in silenzio. Fra loro, in fondo, non c’è mai stato bisogno di tante parole.

 

 

**_The fear of not being strong (the fear of being alone)_ **

_Inedito._

_Semifinale._

I ricordi della serata di giovedì volteggiano nella mente di Alex anche mentre si piega sul tavolino della saletta musica, intenta a rileggere le frasi del testo di _Runaway_ mentre aspetta che Genn torni con il caffè. È lunedì sera, domani registreranno in studio e anche se non è una situazione del tutto nuova, Alex si sente _elettrizzata_ al pensiero che la loro canzone sarà finalmente ascoltata da milioni di persone.

Se lo ricorda perfettamente, il giorno in cui hanno buttato giù la prima versione: è passato un anno e mezzo, ma non scorderà mai il volto trasfigurato dalla rabbia di Genn che piombava in casa sua dopo cena, la trascinava via da una partita a FIFA con Nando - in cui comunque stava perdendo - e le mostrava fogli fitti fitti di frasi sconnesse, ritmi abbozzati e ancora imprecisi. Allora, Alex non aveva capito a cosa fosse dovuto il comportamento della sua amica: Genn non aveva dato spiegazioni e lei non ne aveva chieste. Si era limitata a correre in cucina per recuperare un pacchetto di _Gocciole_ sotto lo sguardo stranito di sua madre, per poi sistemarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e cominciare a dare un ordine al caos che Genn si era portata dietro.

Ora, Alex non può fare a meno di ripensare al racconto conciso ma chiarissimo di Genn riguardo alla relazione con quella _Laura_ ; ha sempre creduto che lo _you_ della canzone si riferisse a Stefano e a Raffaella, un’amica d’infanzia con cui Genn aveva litigato pesantemente. Ora invece rilegge il testo con una consapevolezza nuova, si rende conto che forse non conosce Genn così bene come credeva e l’idea la spaventa. La terrorizza, soprattutto dopo che si è masturbata accanto a lei e _pensando_ a lei, dopo che è stata sul punto di baciarla e rivelarle che anche secondo lei il loro rapporto può cambiare, ma in meglio.

« _You said “we are the moon_ ”» borbotta fra sé e sé «Ma che vuol dire poi, siamo la luna? Che cosa siamo?»

Alex non è mai stata una persona gelosa, ma nelle ultime settimane si sente rodere le viscere da un tarlo insopportabile che le buca lo stomaco e le avvelena il sangue. È brava a non darlo a vedere; Genn probabilmente non si è accorta di nulla, ma a volte Alex sente la rabbia salire a ondate verso il suo cervello, e le pare di avere ingoiato un limone intero.

La porta della stanza cigola e si richiude dietro la figura di Genn, che fa slalom fra i pouf e gli sgabelli per sedersi accanto a lei e porgerle il suo bicchierino di caffè. Alex ingoia il liquido caldo senza curarsi di come le strina la gola; tossicchia un po', poi appoggia il bicchiere di plastica a terra e si schiarisce la voce. Genn la osserva in silenzio mentre prende piccoli sorsi dal proprio.

«Caffè a mezzanotte» commenta Alex, scuotendo la testa «Domattina saremo freschissime per registrare, proprio»

«Andiamo in after» propone Genn «In fondo che sarà mai!»

Alex non risponde; indica una riga di testo mezza cancellata e Genn si china immediatamente sul foglio, per leggere bene.

«Senti stavo pensando» inizia, concentrata «Qui dove dice _it’s too late, I’m never coming back_ , forse sarebbe meglio accorciarla e dire _too late for turning back_ ».

Genn annuisce, scolandosi l’ultimo sorso e posando il bicchiere accanto a quello di Alex.

«Sì, va bene. L’ho fatto leggere a Giò e anche secondo lui quel verso era troppo lungo».

«Ah beh, se lo dice Giò» borbotta Alex, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Si morde immediatamente la lingua, perché Genn s’irrigidisce al suo fianco ed è subito chiaro che ha fatto un passo falso.

«Se lo dice Giò, _cosa_?» sbotta, sgomenta.

«Nulla, scusa. Mi sono sbagliata»

Alex tiene gli occhi fissi sul foglio davanti a lei e cerca d’imprimersi nella mente le parole del testo, per rimanere concentrata su quello che devono fare e non lasciarsi sfuggire altri commenti inopportuni.

_I can not pretend._

Cancella una riga e poi la riscrive uguale; lo sguardo di Genn brucia sulla sua pelle e le fa tremare le mani. Se la guarda negli occhi, non sarà più in grado di mentire; ma l’idea di confessare la sua gelosia la fa vergognare come una ladra. E se le confessa quello, come farà a tacere il fatto che l’ha _ascoltata_ , quella notte? Forse ha sbagliato a interpretare i segnali, forse a Genn farebbe ribrezzo l’idea che l’abbia usata a quel modo.

«Qui non so se si scrive _pretend_ o _pretends_ » ragiona ad alta voce. La tensione nell’aria è palpabile e Genn non ha ancora detto una sola parola.

_The fear of not being strong_.

E quando mai lei, Alex, è stata una persona forte? È sempre occupata a piagnucolare dietro le spalle di qualcuno che ha più carattere di lei, sempre presa a lamentarsi  senza mai avere la spina dorsale di vedersela da sola. È una povera illusa: Genn non potrebbe mai vederla come nient’altro, se non una buona amica un po’ stupida da tenersi buona perché suona la chitarra.

Alex preme la matita sul foglio con troppa forza e la punta si spezza con un sonoro _crack_ che copre a malapena suo cuore che va in frantumi quando realizza che si è immaginata tutto, perché lei non sarà mai all’altezza di Genn.

_The fear of being alone._

Alex non ha mai sofferto la solitudine di un’adolescenza passata senza legarsi sentimentalmente a nessuno, e non ha mai davvero capito il perché: era convinta semplicemente di non averne bisogno, di stare bene da sola. In parte è vero, certo; ma ora è chiaro e lampante il fatto che Alex non è mai stata davvero sola, perché ha sempre avuto Genn al suo fianco. Ha amato Genn dal primo momento in cui si sono incontrate, e per quasi quattro anni ha potuto godere delle sue attenzioni pressoché esclusive senza mai rendersi davvero conto che la portata dei suoi sentimenti stesse crescendo a dismisura giorno dopo giorno, trattenuta solo dalla diga della sua ingenuità ed inesperienza. Ora lungo questa diga si è formata una grossa crepa che non può aggiustarsi, ed è solo questione di tempo prima che Alex finisca per affogarci dentro.

«Alex».

Il tono di Genn è duro quando la chiama; lei la ignora e tenta di sistemare la punta della matita spezzata, senza riuscirci. Le dita di Genn si chiudono attorno al suo polso, immobilizzandola.

«Alex!» esclama, questa volta «Ma cos’hai?»

«Niente» sibila lei fra i denti, liberandosi con uno strattone dalla sua presa e lanciandole un’occhiata carica di puro veleno. Alex _non vuole_ comportarsi così; tuttavia è più forte di lei, e non sa più se il filtro posizionato fra la sua bocca e il cervello sia controllato. Per ora, sente solo una rabbia inspiegabile che le fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

«Non dire stronzate, non sembri neanche tu!» ribatte Genn con fervore, anche se lo sguardo di Alex sembra averla spaventata. Lei scuote la testa, e la coda di cavallo le frusta il collo e le spalle mentre si muove.

«Possiamo lavorare e basta?» chiede; vorrebbe suonare minacciosa ma le esce più che altro una sorta di supplica.

«No, finché non mi dici che cos’hai» Genn incrocia le braccia al petto poi sgrana gli occhi, colta da un’intuizione improvvisa «Ma che, c’entra Giò? Perché gli ho chiesto della canzone?» domanda, sempre più sgomenta.

Alex abbassa gli occhi, frustrata: certo che c’entra quello, ma è solo una goccia minuscola nell’oceano di sconforto in cui lei sta annaspando in questo momento per restare a galla.

«Potevi chiedere a me» dice a denti stretti; si sente come la peggiore delle idiote perché sa benissimo di non avere nessuna base a cui appigliarsi.

« _Alex_ » Genn sbotta una risata incredula «Ma veramente ti sei incazzata per una stronzata simile? Perché ho chiesto a _Giò, uno dei nostri migliori amici_ , un parere su un verso della nostra canzone?»

«Senti, un po’ mi dà fastidio, ok? Perché è sempre che Giò dice così, a Giò piace questo, Giò pensa quello… Non esiste solo l’opinione di Giò, va bene?»

«Citami una volta» ruggisce Genn e Alex trasalisce perché non se lo aspettava che alzasse la voce in questo modo « _Una cazzo di volta_ in cui ho messo l’opinione di chiunque altro sopra la tua riguardo una canzone. Una volta, Alex!»

La ragazza boccheggia, fa per rispondere ma non sa bene cosa dire: è già capitato che litigassero fra loro, ma non hai mai visto Genn così furiosa con lei.

«Non è questo il punto» balbetta.

Genn ride senza alcuna allegria e si passa le mani fra i capelli, le dita pallide affondate fra le ciocche bionde e i gomiti posati sulle ginocchia.

«No, infatti. Il punto è che sei una bambina» afferma con voce gelida, trafiggendola con uno sguardo carico di rimprovero. Alex sussulta e si ritira, come se avesse appena ricevuto un ceffone in pieno volto. Anche se forse l’avrebbe preferito, uno schiaffo.

«Non è vero» mormora, man sente già la voce tremare e gli occhi pizzicare, così deglutisce. Non può mettersi a piangere, non in questo momento.

«Sì invece. Non sei capace di parlare dei tuoi sentimenti in modo maturo e sincero, così ti inventi delle cagate e cerchi di prendermi per il culo!» continua Genn, e le sue parole sono come vetro e ghiaccio che sferzano Alex fino a toglierle il fiato.

«Io non…» tenta di ribattere, ma la voce le si spezza e lei si costringe a tacere.

«Vedi, non sai neanche cosa dire perché lo sai benissimo che ho ragione! Me lo dici che cos’hai o vuoi continuare ad accusarmi di cose che non sono vere?»

Alex chiude gli occhi e sente le lacrime bollenti solcarle le guance senza che lei possa fare nulla per impedirlo; immagina come sarebbe, ora, dirle _“scusa Genn, è che sono innamorata di te e non so se tu mi ricambi o se vuoi stare con Giò o qualcun altro che è certamente meglio di me, perciò sono un tantino suscettibile. Ma non sei tu eh, sono io_ ”. Le riderebbe in faccia forse, o le darebbe di nuovo dell’immatura.

_Sei una bambina._

«Vaffanculo» sibila con voce strozzata, prima di balzare in piedi e correre verso la porta della stanza. Se la sbatte alle spalle con un fragore che copre la voce di Genn mentre chiama il suo nome.

 

***    

 

Alex non è certa di quanto tempo sia passato da quando è corsa via dallo studio per rintanarsi quassù: meno di un’ora, probabilmente, ma non resisterà ancora per molto. Il freddo della notte di Milano è pungente e la penetra fin dentro le ossa; le guance umide di lacrime sono gelide, nonostante Alex abbia tentato di asciugarsele con la manica della felpa. Si è nascosta nel vano scale che portano al tetto dell’edificio non tanto perché non voleva essere trovata, ma più che altro perché, socchiudendo la porta che conduceva all’esterno il minimo indispensabile per evitare di congelarsi, riusciva a scorgere un panorama della città che non aveva mai visto da nessun’altra parte.

Vorrebbe scendere, in verità: non ci tiene ad ammalarsi e i gradini di cemento sono tutt’altro che comodi; inoltre, vorrebbe trovare Genn e supplicare il suo perdono per essersi comportata in modo così stupido ed infantile. Aveva ragione lei: era una bambina, e forse non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di confessarle quello che prova, ma almeno avrebbe evitato di farla sentire in colpa per qualcosa che non può assolutamente controllare.

D’altra parte, la vergogna la blocca e la spinge a rannicchiarsi ancora di più su se stessa: dubita che riuscirà di nuovo a guardare in faccia la sua compagna, dopo una scenata del genere.

«Dio, che schifo» sibila a se stessa, il viso affondato nelle ginocchia e le unghie che affondano prepotentemente nelle caviglie «patetica, proprio. Parlo anche da sola».

Si morde forte la lingua e inspira profondamente dal naso, intimandosi di non ricominciare a piangere. Ha versato abbastanza lacrime per tutti i giorni della sua vita. La sirena di un’ambulanza che sfreccia lungo la strada vicina spezza il brusio tranquillo della notte milanese e Alex sospinge la porta, scrutando il cielo. Per una volta è limpido, ma non riesce a vedere neanche una stella.

Rimane a guardare fuori in silenzio fino a quando inizia a perdere sensibilità nella punta dei polpastrelli, e si accorge di star tremando per il freddo; forse è davvero giunta l’ora di scendere. Richiude piano la porta ma, proprio quando è sul punto di stiracchiare le gambe indolenzite e alzarsi in piedi, uno scalpiccio leggero attira la sua attenzione.

Genn è in piedi, qualche gradino più in basso, e nella luce fioca del vano scale i suoi occhi sgranati appaiono ancora più grandi e luminosi del solito. Il bianco attorno all’iride è costellato di capillari rossastri: deve aver pianto anche lei, e Alex si sente invasa dai sensi di colpa.

«Sei qui» la sente mormorare; non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso mentre Genn percorre i pochi passi che le separano e si rannicchia di fronte a lei; lo spiffero che proviene da fuori la fa rabbrividire e Alex si rammarica di non avere una felpa da prestarle «Ti ho cercata in tutta casa».

«Mi dispiace» Alex sputa le parole fuori dai denti, non riesce a trattenersi oltre.

«Perché ti ho cercata ovunque?»   

«Per come mi sono comportata» precisa Alex; il volto di Genn è illuminato solo parzialmente dalla luce che filtra dal vetro sporco sulla porta.

_Light shines down half my face_ e l’ironia è davvero crudele, perché ora che ha combinato questo casino, Genn potrebbe scappare da lei.

«Hai ragione tu. Sono una bambina» la voce le trema appena e Alex distoglie lo sguardo ancora una volta.

«No, Alex» Genn si trascina un po’ in avanti e le afferra le mani che Alex tiene strette a pugno sulle ginocchia, sobbalzando quando le sente gelide «dispiace a me. Sono stata una vera stronza e non avrei dovuto dirlo a quel modo».

Alex si lascia stringere le mani intirizzite dal freddo e scuote il capo.

«Però avevi ragione. Sono un’immatura che non sa affrontare i suoi sentimenti».

Genn si fa ancora più vicina, preme le ginocchia ossute sulle sue tibie e accarezza il dorso delle sue mani con i pollici.

«Comunque non avrei dovuto essere così aggressiva. Non era…» si umetta le labbra con la lingua, poi prosegue «Non è colpa tua se non capisci quello che provi».

«Ma io lo capisco benissimo, invece» ribatte Alex con un sorriso vuoto di allegria.

«E allora cos’è che provi?» domanda Genn, facendo intrecciare le dita delle loro mani. Alex chiude gli occhi ed inspira profondamente.

«Gelosia» mormora «Sono gelosa, gelossima. Di Giò e di chiunque altro ti possa portar via da me» confessa; la voce è sottilissima e Alex vorrebbe prendersi a sberle perché non ha spina dorsale, vorrebbe mostrarsi sicura di sé e invece Genn riesce a ridurla ad un ammasso tremante di sentimenti confusi.

«Alessia, non esiste nessuno» Genn esala le parole come fossero respiri che ha trattenuto troppo a lungo, come se fosse un sub che riemerge da un’apnea troppo lunga « _nessuno_ al mondo che potrebbe portarmi via da te».

Con lentezza e cautela avvicina le loro mani intrecciate al viso e posa le labbra sul polso destro di Alex; il bacio che vi lascia è leggerissimo ma penetra sotto la pelle e la riscalda fino al cuore indolenzito. Incrocia il suo sguardo, e vede che entrambe hanno le lacrime agli occhi.

«Giò però te lo faresti» asserisce; Genn la guarda incredula per una buona manciata di secondi, poi sbuffa una risata umida.

«Sì, ma che c’entra» ridacchia, avvicinandosi di più a lei; Alex divarica un po’ le cosce e posa il piede sinistro sul gradino più basso «Giò me lo farei anche se fossi un uomo».

Alex ride con lei mentre Genn posa la fronte contro la sua, fa sfiorare i loro nasi.

«Se fossi un uomo saresti gay» ipotizza perché la infinite tirate di Genn su quanto schifo facciano gli etero non se le scorderà mai.

«Anche tu, allora» mormora Genn «Non importa che io sia lesbica o gay, o un gatto, o che ne so: non esiste un universo in cui non sono innamorata di te, Alex» soffia le ultime parole a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

Alex prende un respiro profondo e sorride fra le lacrime che non si era accorta di avere versato mentre le mani a coppa di Genn si chiudono attorno al suo viso, e le sue labbra sfiorano timidamente le proprie. Indugia un momento in una carezza umida e poi è Alex che colma l’ultimo millimetro che le separa, e finalmente si baciano sul serio, come hanno sempre desiderato. Genn sussulta quando le mani gelide di Alex si posano sul suo collo ma si limita a schiudere le labbra e accarezzare con la lingua quelle di Alex, aspettando che lei faccia lo stesso. Con una mano le circonda la nuca e con l’altra le stringe un fianco, ed è una tale esplosione di emozioni che Alex spegne completamente il cervello perché vuole assaporarlo appieno, quel bacio tanto agognato e decisamente tardivo.

Si separano solo quando Alex lascia cadere la testa sulla spalla di Genn, che schiocca una lunga serie di baci lungo la sua mandibola e sulla guancia, stringendola in un abbraccio soffocante da cui lei non ha intenzione di allontanarsi.

«Anche io» bisbiglia sulla pelle pallida del suo collo, lì dove i capelli sono lunghi meno di un centimetro ed è quasi visibile una piccola voglia di caffellatte sulla cute della testa «Anche io sono innamorata di te».

Genn sorride contro la sua guancia.

«Lo sapevo» confida, con tono quasi colpevole. Alex solleva il capo di scatto.

«Come, lo sapevi?» esclama sbalordita. Genn porta una mano dietro la sua testa, le scioglie con delicatezza la coda e infila al polso l’elastico; poi le passa le dita fra i capelli come fa sempre e le schiocca un bacio sulle labbra perché ora può farlo.

«Lo sospettavo. Ci speravo, più che altro. Ma volevo aspettare che lo capissi da sola» spiega; ha le guance un po’ rosse e le labbra lucidissime; se Alex pensa che è stata lei a fare questo effetto, il sangue comincia a scorrere più velocemente nelle sue vene.

«Quindi con Giò hai fatto apposta?» incalza, con una punta d’indignazione nella voce. Le braccia ricadono mollemente sulle spalle di Genn, che scuote il capo con fervore.

«No! Solo un pochino…» ammette, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore «Non volevo farti stare male» giura, accarezzandole una guancia. Nonostante tutto, Alex piega il capo verso il suo palmo e si gode il calore incredibile della sua pelle sulla propria.

«Stronza» sussurra, prima di schioccarle un bacio alla base del pollice. Genn l’attira nuovamente a sé e la bacia di nuovo, affondando le mani fra i suoi capelli e assaporando il sentore del caffè rimasto sulla sua lingua. Alex ricambia con entusiasmo, finché un brivido che le percorre la spina dorsale la costringe a separarsi da lei. Se non altro, fa in tempo a voltare il viso in modo da non starnutirle dritto in faccia.

Alex lancia a Genn un’occhiata colma di vergogna, ma la ragazza sta sorridendo divertita.

«Andiamo giù prima che ti pigli una polmonite, citrulla!» la apostrofa «A quattro giorni dalla semifinale tu vieni a prenderti del freddo…»

La tira in piedi e poi aspetta che scenda di un gradino, approfitta del leggero vantaggio che riesce a conquistare in altezza e la bacia di nuovo, con le mani sul suo viso. Alex si tiene ai suoi fianchi, tremante e rossa in volto; quando Genn la lascia andare, la scorge oltre una ciocca di capelli che lei si affretta a sistemarle dietro l’orecchio, prima di lasciare un bacio leggero anche sulla sua fronte. Genn inspira a fondo e,

«Finalmente» mormora. Fa scivolare la mano su quella di Alex e lascia che si avvolgano l’una all’altra, mentre insieme scendono le scale.

 

***

I giorni continuano a trascorrere frenetici nel loft, ma per Alex e Genn hanno tutto un altro sapore. Il loro rapporto, in effetti, non è cambiato molto: agli occhi di tutti sono sempre le solite, forse un po’ più appiccicose del normale; poi la sera, quando tutti gli altri crollano addormentati e loro possono sgattaiolare in camera, si baciano sotto le coperte e dormono abbracciate. Genn non si lamenta mai dei capelli di Alex che le finiscono in bocca, si limita ad avvolgerle i fianchi con un braccio e baciarle la nuca scoperta mentre lei le stringe la mano appena sopra la sua pancia. E va bene così, in fondo: che sono innamorate se lo sono già detto, e per il resto ci sarà tempo. Ora, la situazione è abbastanza complicata - Fedez si è presentato nel loft tutti i giorni anche se non ce n’era alcun bisogno, per assicurarsi che sia _Runaway_ che _Pompeii_ siano perfette per giovedì sera - senza bisogno di aggiungerci conversazioni più o meno spinose fra di loro.

Fila tutto liscio fino a giovedì, quando vengono trasferiti tutti quanti alla X Factor Arena per prepararsi alla serata e provare il numero d’apertura della puntata.

Nella greenroom si diffonde un chiacchiericcio animato, fra Elisa, Davide e Fabio dei Moseek davanti alle telecamere di Aurora Ramazzotti e Shorty che insieme ad Enrica si fanno sistemare i ricci da un paio di ragazze del trucco. Gli occhi di Genn però sono fissi sull’angolo opposto della stanza, dove Alex è immersa in una conversazione con Lorenzo Fragola che, con le mani premute sul tavolo davanti a lui per far risaltare i muscoli delle braccia, la osserva con occhi fin troppo interessati e le sorride in maniera inequivocabile.

«Questo è il karma che si ritorce contro di me» borbotta Genn, sfogando il nervosismo su un dépliant che riduce in coriandoli «Ho passato tutta l’estate a perculare quella canzone del cazzo e ora _non solo_ mi ritrovo a doverla cantare sul palco ma ho pure Lorenzo Fragola che ci prova con la mia ragazza!»

Giò si affoga con il sorso d’acqua che stava bevendo e la guarda con gli occhi sgranati.

«Scusa, ma me lo dici così?» esclama scuotendo la testa. Le gocce d’acqua che erano rimaste impigliate alla sua barba volano per la stanza e Genn si passa una mano su una guancia con una smorfia «Ma da quando?»

Genn ha almeno la decenza di arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo, ma solo per un secondo; subito torna a puntare gli occhi su Alex che, senza aver fiutato la situazione neanche per sbaglio, sta chiedendo qualcosa a Lorenzo con il testo di _The Reason Why_ stretto in mano.

«L’altra sera ci siamo baciate» risponde, assottigliando lo sguardo «In realtà la cosa non è del tutto ufficiale, non ne abbiamo ancora parlato».

Il viso di Giò si apre in un sorriso che lo illumina tutto; mette in mostra i denti un po' storti e a Genn pare perfino che abbia gli occhi lucidi.

«Ma è stupendo!» sospira, gettandole un braccio attorno al collo e strofinandole una mano sulla testa nel punto in cui è rasata, per non scombinarle la pettinatura «E che aspettate a parlarne?»

Genn geme infastidita, anche se il supporto così sincero di Giò le scalda il cuore. Per non darlo a vedere, lo spinge via.

«Un attimo di calma, ecco cosa. Non vogliamo affrettare le…» ma si blocca improvvisamente ed espira dal naso, sbuffando come un toro «Basta, io lo uccido» sibila. Raddrizza le spalle e si dirige a passo di marcia verso Alex, che si sta facendo mostrare da Lorenzo il tatuaggio che ha sulla spalla.

«Alè!» la chiama a gran voce, piazzandosi in mezzo ai due e circondando la vita della ragazza con un braccio «Faustelli ci vuole di là, deve farci vedere una cosa sulle pianole che usiamo sul palco» inventa. Alex le rivolge un sorriso innamorato mentre annuisce; Lorenzo sistema frettolosamente la manica che aveva abbassato per scoprirsi la spalla, e appare decisamente imbarazzato sotto lo sguardo minaccioso di Genn.

«Ciao eh» lo saluta lei, tirando Alex per la vita e conducendola fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio. Prima che Alex possa aprire bocca, la fa entrare in bagno con lei e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

«Ma Faustelli?» domanda Alex, confusa.

«Dimenticati di Faustelli» sbotta Genn, con le mani sui fianchi «Fragola ci stava provando con te!»

Alex squadra il cipiglio arcigno della ragazza e non riesce a trattenersi dallo sbuffare una risatina.

«Ma figurati» ribatte divertita «Stavamo solo chiacchierando, e comunque quello se la farà con le modelle… figurati se -»

L’indice di Genn, con l’unghia perfettamente dipinta di nero, si posa sulle labbra di Alex e la interrompe; la sua espressione è ancora più accigliata, mentre sfrutta la mano libera per spingere Alex contro la parete alle sue spalle.

«Non ti azzardare neanche a finire la frase» sussurra prima di avventarsi sulle sue labbra; ne disegna il contorno con la lingua, la spinge all’interno e per un po’ non si dicono nulla, impegnate a capire come far funzionare la pomiciata senza distruggere il lavoro della loro equipe di stilisti. La mano di Genn scivola dal collo di Alex, traccia il profilo della clavicola e infine si appoggia delicatamente sul suo seno. Alex sospira nella sua bocca e poi gonfia la cassa toracica mentre inspira, per spingerla ad approfondire anche quel contatto. Genn stringe la carne morbida sotto le dita, traccia il profilo del reggiseno - che sa essere color pelle, semplicissimo perché non si noti sotto la camicia di tessuto leggero che indosserà questa sera - e nel frattempo scende a baciare la linea dritta ed elegante del suo collo, fermandosi appena sotto la gola. Alex trema e deglutisce.

«Ti farei un bel succhiotto» sussurra Genn sulla pelle, stringendone un lembo fra i denti e mordicchiandolo dolcemente «Così quello capirebbe che ti deve stare lontano».

«Nessuno mi ha mai fatto un succhiotto» mugola Alex, il cuore in gola. Genn la guarda come se fosse la creatura più bella dell’universo, e posa un altro bacio poco sotto il suo orecchio.

«Rimedieremo presto» le promette; stringe un ultima volta il suo seno e infine la lascia andare, dirigendosi verso gli specchi per controllare di essere ancora presentabile. Alex, un po’ inferma sulle gambe, la raggiunge e le avvolge la vita con le braccia, posando il capo sulla sua spalla e guardando i loro riflessi intrecciati allo specchio.

«Prima ho detto a Giò che sei la mia ragazza» confessa Genn a mezza voce, studiando la sua espressione. Alex sente il cuore battere talmente forte che si chiede se non lo percepisca anche lei, se non le faccia tremare tutta la colonna vertebrale.

«Hai fatto bene» la rassicura, poi si morde le labbra, incerta «Cioè, non lo so, hai fatto bene? Dovevamo parlarne prima? Non lo so come funzionano queste cose, Gè» borbotta imbarazzata, tuffando il viso nel suo collo. Genn si rilassa e allunga una mano per accarezzarle dolcemente un braccio.

«Sì, avremmo dovuto parlarne» replica, prendendole le mani e facendola voltare in modo da averla in piedi di fronte a sé.

«Avrei dovuto chiederti: Alex, vuoi essere la mia ragazza?»

Alex si fa paonazza e annuisce con decisione, l’acconciatura traballa per un solo momento ma nessuna forcina finisce fuori posto.

«Ecco, adesso siamo a posto» sorride Genn. Questa volta è Alex che si sporge per prima, timidamente e solo con una punta di imbarazzo: non sa mai se sia il momento giusto, se Genn voglia essere baciata oppure no: poi riflette che, per quanto la riguarda, è _sempre_ il momento giusto; e allora se ne frega e la bacia.

Perché adesso Genn è _la sua ragazza_.

 

**_Share the love_ **

«Alex, vaffanculo. Vaffanculo a te che mi hai convinta a fare questo programma del cazzo e ad arrivare pure in finale, io lo sapevo che era una fregatura».

Alex osserva divertita mentre Genn le punta contro il suo miglior sguardo tradito, lacrime agli occhi e tutto. Stringe la presa che ha sulla sua mano e con l’altra si sfila il cappello di lana; nonostante il suo stato d’animo evidentemente turbato, la prima cosa che fa Genn è sistemarle i capelli scompigliati.

«Gè, è solo un aereo» la rassicura, tirandola per mano per farla avvicinare al gate dove una hostess di Alitalia sta pigramente controllando i passaporti dei loro cameramen, che non hanno potuto portare le telecamere in cabina e digrignano nervosamente i denti al pensiero di quello che capiterà loro nella stiva con gli altri bagagli. Alex li capisce: sarebbe lo stesso se volasse con la sua chitarra, probabilmente.

«Solo un aereo» borbotta Genn contrariata, e terribilmente pallida «Vallo a dire alle torri gemelle, solo un aereo».

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta trattiene un sorriso mentre controlla che le misure della sua ventiquattrore siano a norma, e Alex tira la sua ragazza fino alla piccola fila che si è formata davanti al gate, stringendo entrambi i loro biglietti con la mano libera.

«Alex. Alé, ti prego, non farmelo fare» piagnucola Genn, puntando i piedi a terra e tentando invano di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

«Gè, vuoi tornare a casa sì o no?»

È una domanda retorica ma Genn annuisce comunque, e sospira sommessamente mentre estrae le loro carte d’identità dalla tasca più esterna della sua borsa. Resta in silenzio mentre escono nella gelida mattinata di dicembre, scruta con diffidenza e malcelata meraviglia l’aereo e fa salire Alex per prima - così ha una buona scusa per guardarle il sedere senza sembrare una pervertita. Rifiuta categoricamente il posto vicino al finestrino e tuffa immediatamente il naso nel volantino che spiega le norme di sicurezza, riempiendo Alex di gomitate perché faccia lo stesso.

«Allora, la porta più vicina a noi è questa qui davanti» ragiona, allungando il collo oltre la testa pelata di un banchiere impettito per vederci meglio «Il salvagente non capisco dove va preso, Alé ti chini per favore a controllare?»

Alex le lancia un’occhiata perentoria.

«Gè, fra qui e Napoli non passiamo sopra al mare» le ricorda «I salvagenti non ci servirebbero in ogni caso».

Genn inarca un sopracciglio con fare polemico, e Alex già si prepara ad una lunga lotta di resistenza in una discussione che la porterà allo stremo delle forze; ma proprio in quel momento vengono chiusi i portelloni dell’aereo che accende i motori ed inizia a muoversi lentamente per raggiungere la pista.

«Oddio oddio oddio muoio» Genn si rannicchia su se stessa e stringe la mano di Alex fino a stritolarla; la voce del capitano invade la cabina per annunciare le generalità sul volo e alcune norme di sicurezza fondamentali. Genn spalanca gli occhi mentre segue pedissequamente i gesti della hostess che mostra il modo corretto di allacciare le cinture, poi li richiude e reclina il capo all’indietro sul sedile. Tiene la mano di Alex in una morsa ferrea e mugola penosamente, terrorizzata, mentre l’aereo prende posto sulla pista di lancio; Alex sente lo stomaco in subbuglio perché è la prima volta che prende un aereo ed è genuinamente emozionata, ma non riesce a distogliere l’attenzione dal viso di Genn.

«Respira Gè, dentro e fuori» cerca di tranquillizzarla; si sporge verso di lei e le bacia una guancia, poi il naso e l’angolo della bocca; le mostra come inspirare ed espirare e lei socchiude appena un occhio per guardarla.

«Vuoi un po’ di musica?» domanda Alex, tentando di distrarla.

«No, sei pazza?» sibila Genn «Non si possono usare le cose elettroniche mentre si decolla! _Oddio…_ »

Il rombo dei motori che si accendono a piena potenza è seguito da un’accelerazione improvvisa dell’aereo che parte lungo la pista; Genn singhiozza a bocca chiusa e stritola la sua mano, ma Alex sente la gravità tirare sul fondo dello stomaco e vorrebbe ridere di cuore. _Stanno volando_. Di tutte le prime volte che sta vivendo con Genn, quella è probabilmente la meno canonica di tutte. La ragazza sembra sull’orlo delle lacrime e, con la mano che non stringe quella di Alex, artiglia il bracciolo del sedile accanto lei: è uno spettacolo terribile, e le fa stringere il cuore. Così Alex fa l’unica cosa che le viene in mente: avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio e intona la prima melodia che le passa per la testa, alla stregua di una ninna nanna.

« _Ora vieni con me, verso un mondo d’incanto; principessa è tanto che il tuo cuore aspetta un sì_ » canta, senza sapere bene perché abbia pensato proprio a questa canzone. L’aereo ha preso quota e Alex pensa che in fondo loro due sono un po’ come Aladdin, partite da casa con tante speranze sulle spalle e tornate con le sembianze di principesse. Anche se forse somigliano più a Cenerentola, e la finale di X Factor potrebbe essere il loro rintocco di mezzanotte.

Alex si concentra sulle labbra di Genn che non hanno smesso di tremare, ma stavolta s’incurvano in un sorriso appena accennato; le sfiora la guancia con un bacio e prosegue.

« _Quello che scoprirai è davvero importante, il tappeto volante ci accompagna proprio lì_ ».

Inaspettatamente è Genn a voltarsi verso di lei, gli occhi lucidi ma la stretta sulla sua mano un po’ allentata.

« _Il mondo è mio»_ declama, più che cantare, e forse ha saltato un paio di versi ma non importa « _è sorprendente accanto a te_ » prosegue, poi esplode in una risatina che non riesce a trattenere e la bacia sulla bocca, senza nemmeno girarsi a controllare se qualcuno le possa vedere.

Un tintinnio riempie la cabina e la spia delle cinture di sicurezza si spegne; Genn sobbalza e quasi le rifila una testata mentre sporge il collo per vedere cosa stia succedendo.

«Cos’è stato?» domanda, la voce carica d’ansia. Una hostess che le sta passando accanto si volta con un sorriso rassicurante.

«Non si preoccupi signorina, va tutto a meraviglia. Ora è possibile alzarsi in piedi se lo desiderate; quando la spia tornerà ad accendersi dovrete tornare ai vostri posti e allacciare le cinture» la tranquillizza.

«Posso usare l’iPod?» domanda Alex speranzosa. La donna annuisce e si raccomanda che sia in “modalità aereo” poi si allontana, promettendo di tornare presto con una bevanda calda. Alex srotola subito le cuffiette e ne porge una a Genn, che la infila tenendo gli occhi chiusi; fa partire la playlist _Disney_ e rivolge lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino per osservare le nuvole che lasciano scorgere solo qualche sprazzo del paesaggio sottostante. Mentre la sua ragazza riposa con il capo sulla sua spalla e disegna ghirigori sul palmo della sua mano, Alex si rende conto di non essere mai stata più felice.

 

***

La giornata è un susseguirsi continuo di emozioni troppo forti, tanto che Alex dubita di riuscire ad arrivare al concerto di quella sera in piazza. Riabbraccia finalmente i suoi genitori, i suoi fratelli che piangono molto più di lei e la sollevano sulle spalle; la nonna di Genn dice alle telecamere di essere fierissima _delle sue nipoti_ e quando i cameramen le seguono nella sua cantina dove hanno scritto tutti i loro primi testi, Alex si rende conto di quanto siano cresciute.

Non le avevano prese sul serio all’inizio - perché sono ragazze, erano piccole, si riempivano il cervello di sogni vacui e immateriali - ma loro ce l’avevano fatta, e anche se non conquisteranno il primo posto, potranno dire di aver vinto qualcosa di molto più grande ed importante.

È senza dubbio la giornata perfetta, fino a quando non sono costrette a salutare tutti dopo il bagno di folla in piazza.

«Assurdo che ci facciano dormire in hotel» borbotta Alex scontenta, aggrappandosi al vetro del finestrino come se potesse fermare il paesaggio che scorre veloce sotto i suo occhi e tornare indietro, verso casa «Io ho pure il divano letto per Max e Claudio, potevano risparmiare un sacco di soldi!»

Genn ride a bocca chiusa al pensiero dei loro cameramen accampati nel salotto di casa Iodice, ma si limita a passare le dita sul braccio di Alex mentre si sistema la cuffietta nera sulla testa.

«A me va bene» sentenzia, facendola voltare verso di sé «Non sono più abituata a dormire da sola».

Alex abbassa lo sguardo, sorridendo.

«Non avresti dormito da sola» mormora «Venivi da me che ho il letto a una piazza e mezzo».

«Dopo il modo in cui ci hanno guardate i tuoi fratelli?» Genn scuote la testa, e il ricordo dell’imbarazzante scambio di battute di quel pomeriggio le torna alla mente fresco e mortificante.

_Casa Iodice era stipata di persone accorse in massa per salutare le ragazze: i mobili erano stati spostati dal soggiorno per far spazio alla folla, e su un tavolo addossato alla parete torreggiavano quintali di cibo, leccornie e manicaretti che le loro mamme, nonne e zie si erano indaffarate a preparare. Genn si era rifiutata di rivolgere la parola a chiunque, prima di aver divorato una mozzarella di bufala da tre etti manco fosse una morta di fame appena tornata dal Sahara. Ad un certo punto si erano ritrovate l’una accanto all’altra, e Genn si era premurata di pulire con un tovagliolo i resti di rossetto che imbrattavano le guance di Alex. Poi, senza pensarci, le aveva allungato un morsetto sulla mandibola che non era affatto passato inosservato: Nando e Ciro le avevano avvicinate, circondando loro le spalle con un braccio e sistemandosi rispettivamente alla destra di Alex e alla sinistra di Genn._

_«Uè, guagliù» aveva esordito Nando con un ghigno consapevole «Nulla da dichiarare?»_

_Poco distante, Pasquale osservava attento la scena accanto ad Imma - Amelia come al solito si sarebbe lamentata perché si perdeva le cose più interessanti._

_«Zitto, Ferdi» Alex gli aveva allungato una gomitata mentre Ciro stringeva la spalla di Genn e lei evitava il suo sguardo con decisione._

_«Trattacela bene la piccola, eh Gennariè?» si era raccomandato; la sorella aveva spalancato la bocca, paonazza in volto, mentre Genn si era sforzata di tirar fuori un sorriso che non somigliasse troppo ad un ghigno sofferente._

_«Sicuro»._

_Alex aveva spinto via i suoi fratelli che si sbellicavano dalle risate e Genn aveva passato un buon quarto d’ora a tranquillizzarla che non era successo nulla, che probabilmente era solo il loro modo per dimostrare affetto e appoggio._

«Secondo te hanno capito tutti?» domanda Alex, di nuovo nell’auto di quel taxi che la produzione di X Factor aveva offerto loro «Anche mamma e papà?»

Genn scrolla le spalle, incerta.

«Non saprei. Non è che abbiamo fatto nulla di eclatante in fondo».

Alex annuisce e si perde nei ricordi della giornata che sembra durare da una vita e, al tempo stesso, è passata troppo velocemente. Esprime ad alta voce questo pensiero, e il sorriso che le rivolge Genn cela una punta di malizia che fa tremare le gambe di Alex.

«Guarda che la giornata non è mica ancora finita».

In hotel arrivano dopo appena una decina di minuti, e la troupe comunica loro che la sveglia è per le otto; nonostante sia mezzanotte passata, nessuna delle due ha sonno. Si preparano per la notte velocemente - Alex si lava i denti con estrema cura e passa lo spazzolino perfino sulla lingua - poi si stendono sul letto con i cuscini dietro la schiena e le caviglie intrecciate, la tv sintonizzata su un vecchio film di Peter Sellers.

Lo stanno guardando da meno di dieci minuti, quando le dita di Genn sfiorano lentamente l’interno del braccio di Alex, dal polso fino all’incavo morbido del gomito. Tracciano un percorso tremulo che la ragazza ripete un paio di volte, fino a quando Alex non distoglie completamente l’attenzione dal film e trova gli occhi di Genn fissi sul proprio viso, l’azzurro dell’iride reso ancora più luminoso dalla luce della televisione.

«Ciao» mormora lei, sorridendo.

«Ciao» replica Alex. D’improvviso, sorge in lei la consapevolezza che sono completamente sole in un letto matrimoniale e che nessuno verrà a cercarle per almeno sei o sette ore; il cuore pompa più velocemente e lei chiude gli occhi, sopraffatta dall’eccitazione e dal timore perché non sa che cosa fare. Li riapre immediatamente però, perché non vuole perdersi neanche un secondo dello spettacolo di Genn fra le lenzuola.

Alex si lascia baciare con trasporto, inspirando ed espirando dal naso mentre le mani di Genn sono sul suo viso e fra i suoi capelli; la ragazza scende, con le labbra traccia il colletto della sua maglietta e mordicchia delicatamente un lembo di pelle del suo collo. Alex chiude gli occhi sul serio e annuisce freneticamente quando Genn stringe le dita attorno ai suoi polsi, premendoli contro il materasso a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa; si abbandona al pizzicore umido della sua bocca che disegna un succhiotto alla base del collo.

Nessuno l’ha mai toccata a questo modo, nessuno l’ha mai fatta sentire così importante e speciale prima di questo momento: Alex trema, divarica appena le cosce perché Genn possa scivolarvi in mezzo e si rende conto di non essere mai stata così eccitata in vita sua.

«Alè, dovresti vederti» soffia Genn al suo orecchio, la scia di baci che lascia lungo il suo collo le procura un piccolo spasmo «Sei una visione».

Alex non ci è mai sentita così tanto amata.

I gesti di Genn sono precisi e sicuri, tradiscono un’esperienza che Alex non ha ma, questa volta, non c’è spazio per alcuna gelosia quando le dita della ragazza s’insinuano sotto l’orlo della sua maglietta e la spogliano piano, con delicatezza. Alex si sta lasciando spogliare per la prima volta nella sua vita e la coglie il timore di non essere bella abbastanza, pronta abbastanza, brava abbastanza. Ma Genn posa le labbra sulla sua pancia morbida, appena sotto l’ombelico e con solo la punta della lingua disegna una striscia che trova un ostacolo nell’orlo dei suoi pantaloncini da basket. Genn si raddrizza e la guarda negli occhi mentre le sfila anche quelli, e quando li getta via cerca di liberarla anche delle sue incertezze, delle paure e delle insicurezze che le legge negli occhi senza bisogno di che Alex li esprima ad alta voce. Si perde un momento per osservarla e lei si lascia guardare, le ginocchia piegate e i capelli corvini che spiccano sulle lenzuola bianche come l’inchiostro sulle pagine del suo taccuino; la biancheria che indossa è semplicissima - forse _troppo_ semplice, forse Genn si aspettava qualcosa di diverso - e nonostante tutto, lei non riesce ad impedirsi di arrossire sotto lo sguardo di Genn.

«Sei bellissima» la sente sussurrare; Alex vorrebbe scuotere la testa e dirle che si sbaglia, che è lei quella che sembra una dea, ma non fa in tempo: le mani di Genn premono sui suoi fianchi e la bloccano contro il materasso, e il suo naso affonda nel cotone leggero delle mutandine.

Alex sussulta e fa per stringere le cosce ma Genn la tiene ferma, l’accarezza con la lingua da sopra il tessuto e il gemito che sfugge alle labbra della ragazza è improvviso e impossibile da trattenere.

«Sei bagnatissima» constata Genn sottovoce; Alex sente la punta della sua lingua premere contro le mutandine e il suo labbro superiore sfiorarla dove è più sensibile; esala un respiro tremulo e afferra le lenzuola, incapace di restare ferma. Genn è travolgente e delicata al tempo stesso, sa stimolare dentro di lei un piacere che Alex non credeva neanche di poter provare; incrocia il suo sguardo dal basso e, fissandola dritta negli occhi, inizia a sfilarle anche le coulottes.

Alex prova l’istintivo bisogno di coprirsi, di scappare a gambe levate: non è neanche _depilata_ , ha le cosce troppo grosse, è piena di smagliature ovunque e a Genn potrebbe non piacere nulla di lei. Chiude gli occhi e reclina il capo sul cuscino, mentre Genn fa passare le mutande dalle caviglie e poi resta a guardarla in silenzio.

« _Alex_ » la chiama; Alex le rivolge uno sguardo e vede subito il suo sorriso dolce, il modo in cui le tende la mano.

«Vieni qui» le dice. Alex si solleva incerta su un gomito; Genn si sfila velocemente i pantaloncini e resta con solo la maglia del pigiama e la biancheria, poi la tira per la mano per farla raddrizzare.

«Ma ti peso» protesta debolmente Alex, quando capisce che vuole che si sieda sulle sue gambe. Genn si limita a sistemarsela in grembo, le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi e il viso premuto sul suo sterno, nel solco fra i seni. Abbassa una spallina per volta, coprendo la sua pelle di baci; poi slaccia il reggiseno e lo sfila, lasciando Alex completamente nuda sopra di lei.

La televisione manda un’immagine di Peter Sellers che cade in un fossato mentre tenta di saltare oltre le mura di un castello; Alex lo vede con la coda dell’occhio e, nonostante la situazione ben più interessante in cui si trova, non riesce a trattenere una risatina. Genn solleva immediatamente lo sguardo, le labbra ancora premute sul suo seno.

«Che c’è?» domanda stranita. Alex arrossisce immediatamente.

«No, niente» mormora vergognosa, e stringe le mani sulle sue spalle come per chiedere scusa «La televisione mi ha fatta ridere…»

«La _televisione_ ?» sbotta Genn, più divertita che offesa «Ti sto annoiando così tanto, Alessia?» domanda; con una mano scivola a stringerle una natica e Alex sussulta quando la punta dei suoi  polpastrelli sfiora le sue _labbra_ bagnate e sensibilisisme.

«No, no, scusa» balbetta lei.

«Forse sono stata troppo delicata» sogghigna Genn. Con la bocca circonda l’areola del suo capezzolo destro e lo succhia fra le labbra, stringendolo delicatamente fra i denti; con l’indice invece le accarezza l’intimità, impiastricciandolo per bene prima di penetrarla con cautela e decisione.

« _Ah!»_ Alex strilla, si aggrappa alle spalle di Genn e contrae i muscoli attorno al suo dito che la accarezza, si spinge appena dentro e fuori ed è una sensazione _incredibile._

«Genn» mugola, mentre la ragazza sposta anche l’altra mano e le accarezza il clitoride con due dita. Alex sposta le braccia, stringe i piccoli seni di Genn mentre trema sul suo corpo e scopre che lei sembra sapere esattamente dove toccarla, sembra conoscerla molto meglio di quanto non faccia lei stessa; e contemporaneamente la sente boccheggiare contro il suo collo, come se stesse ricevendo piacere lei stessa solo da quello che sta facendo ad Alex.

Timidamente, Genn inserisce anche la punta del dito medio dentro di lei. Alex digrigna un po’ i denti - non è piacevole subito, in realtà fa un po’ male; poi Genn cambia angolazione ed ecco che entrambe le dita scivolano dentro di lei e il piacere la consuma come un incendio che brucia, parte dal petto e si propaga ad ogni centimetro della sua pelle sensibile. Alex si agita, non le importa più se pesa sulle gambe di Genn perché ora lei la sta penetrando con due dita, mentre le massaggia il clitoride con il pollice e stringe la mano sinistra prima sul seno poi di nuovo nella carne morbida del gluteo. Piega le dita verso il basso, preme forte con il pollice e Alex viene con un grido singhiozzante, ripete il suo nome mentre si accascia sulla sua spalla e i muscoli si contraggono attorno alle sue dita, non la lascia andare neanche per un secondo. Genn cerca la sua bocca, la bacia mentre ancora geme per l’orgasmo e la fa stendere per sdraiarsi su di lei.

Alex ha il cervello completamente annebbiato e le formicolano gli arti, ma non esita a seguire l’istinto che le fa portare le mani sotto la maglietta di Genn e dentro i suoi slip, imitando i suoi gesti quasi inconsciamente finché anche Genn non si lascia andare con un grido mal trattenuto, pochissimi minuti dopo.

Alex chiude gli occhi e cerca di regolarizzare il respiro, godendosi il peso di Genn che si stende completamente sul suo corpo, la morbidezza dei loro seni schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro. Sente le labbra della ragazza premere di nuovo sulla sua guancia mentre i loro corpi sudaticci s’incastrano l’uno nell’altro: Genn la sta di nuovo guardando come se fosse la settima meraviglia del mondo, e ora Alex un po’ si sente così.

«Ciao» ripete, come aveva detto Genn poco prima. La ragazza ride e le schiocca un bacio sulla guancia, poi si porta la mano al viso e nota che è ancora sporca _di Alex._

«Dovremmo lavarci le mani» constata quest’ultima, arrossendo ancora una volta.

«Potremmo» Genn fa spallucce e si solleva, reggendo la testa con un gomito. Alex segue con lo sguardo la linea del suo braccio, fino al piccolo capezzolo «Oppure potresti…»

Senza aggiungere altro avvicina le dita alle labbra di Alex e lei le prende in bocca senza neanche pensarci, succhiando via il liquido biancastro da indice e medio come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita. Incava appena le guance e solleva lo sguardo per vedere se sta facendo come Genn vorrebbe; trova la ragazza che la fissa come allucinata, occhi lucidi e sgranati.

« _Dio»_ la sente mormorare. Poi Genn sfila le dita dalla sua bocca e colma il loro vuoto con le sue labbra, baciandola fino a rubarle il suo stesso sapore dalla lingua.   

 

***

Nel backstage del Forum di Assago regna una strana calma: sono le sette e mezzo e i finalisti sono già pronti nei loro abiti di scena, relegati in una specie di pollaio mentre fuori dalla loro porta stanno passando i Coldplay. Sono a cinque metri dai _Coldplay._

«Vabbè raga, briscolino?» propone Davide battendosi le mani sui fianchi, quando è chiaro che nessuno ha intenzione di spezzare il silenzio. Alex vorrebbe stendersi sulla cassa nera su cui sono sedute, posare la testa sulle gambe di Genn e dormire fino a quando non dovranno andare in scena.

«Sapete di cosa ho voglia?» salta su Giò, risvegliandosi come da una trance; non ha smesso un secondo di accarezzarsi il pizzetto mentre guardava il vuoto, con un’aria da rocker tormentato che lui indossa come un vestito fatto su misura.

«Di una canna» sogghigna Genn. Ha i capelli raccolti in una treccia a lato del capo, e indossa un tubino nero che le arriva fino a mezza coscia, una giacca di pelle adornata di borchie lucidissime e un paio di stivaletti alla caviglia con otto centimetri di tacco. La parte che Alex preferisce però è la metà della testa che Genn porta rasata: ha insistito e strepitato affinché le accorciassero i capelli in modo che quelli più lunghi formassero la scritta “ _US_ ”.

«Anche» concede Giò, divertito «In realtà avrei più voglia di un po’ di grappa».

«Grappa?» ride Enrica, aggrappandosi al bordo della sua cassa e sporgendosi in avanti «Perché la grappa?»  

«Eh, i miei me ne davano un po’ da piccolino quando ero agitato» spiega Giò, scrollando le spalle «Mi calma i nervi».

Scoppiano a ridere tutti quanti: l’atmosfera si alleggerisce all’istante e ad Alex scoppia il cuore di gioia a pensare che ha avuto la fortuna di condividere questa esperienza con persone come loro. E con Genn, soprattutto.

«Io vado in bagno» annuncia Alex, alzandosi in piedi e lanciando a Genn un’occhiata eloquente. Hanno cercato di convincere anche lei a indossare un po’ di tacco, anche solo pochi centimetri: ma Alex si è rifiutata categoricamente, e Genn è stata contenta di poter accorciare la loro differenza di altezza fin quasi ad azzerarla.

_«Alex, guarda che non devi mica metterti un paio di stiletti da quindici centimetri! Degli stivaletti, tipo quelli di Genn!»_

_«No no» Alex aveva scosso la testa, perentoria «E se poi mi prendo una storta sul palco? Lo conoscete l’effetto urban, meglio non rischiare»._

Genn la segue lungo il corridoio senza dire nulla; quando devono stringersi contro il muro per far passare un paio di cameraman con telecamere più grosse di loro, fa scivolare il palmo contro il suo e le stringe la mano. Alex le rivolge un sorriso segreto e carico di complicità mentre s’infila nel piccolo bagno, e poi si appoggia alla porta senza dire nulla.

Genn la osserva piegando la testa, incuriosita.

«Non devi andare in bagno» constata, e Alex scuote la testa.

«È che ho pensato una cosa» confida, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sul viso della sua ragazza: Genn è sempre bellissima, ma così truccata e pettinata sembra davvero una modella pronta a sfilare alla settimana della moda di New York.

«Che hai pensato?» soffia Genn; si avvicina e posa le mani sui fianchi di Alex, accarezzando lievemente quei pochi centimetri di pelle lasciati scoperti dal crop top nero che indossa. Per la prima volta Genn è alta quasi quanto lei, e l’idea accende un calore nel suo stomaco con cui Alex sta imparando a convivere ormai ogni giorno.

«Ok, ho pensato due cose» si corregge, reclinando appena il capo contro la porta e socchiudendo gli occhi: la punta del naso di Genn sta sfiorando il suo collo, e con le mani è scena ad accarezzarle le cosce e i glutei fasciati dai jeans aderenti che indossa.

«Sarebbero?» mormora, il suo fiato caldo contro la gola pallida di Alex che deglutisce prima di proseguire.

«La prima è che vorrei baciarti» confessa a mezza voce, quasi come se dovesse vergognarsene.

«E perché non lo fai?» la sfida Genn, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi. Alex sente le guance bollenti e ringrazia gli strati di fondotinta che nascondo quello che altrimenti sarebbe un rossore evidentissimo.

«Eh, l’hai sentita Marta…» borbotta «Se roviniamo il trucco ci uccide».

Genn ride a bocca chiusa e scuote la testa, divertita.

«La prendi troppo alla lettera» la rimprovera dolcemente «Se facciamo piano…»

Prende il mento di Alex fra pollice e indice e posa le labbra morbide sulle sue, in un bacio delicato che fa sciogliere la ragazza come cera accanto al fuoco.

«Ecco qui» Genn si allontana di qualche centimetro e sorride; Alex sente di amarla ogni minuto di più «E la seconda cosa?»

«Se vinciamo X Factor» comincia Alex, e le sembra assurdo ed incredibile che stia effettivamente pronunciando quelle parole «Se vinciamo X Factor, ci facciamo un tatuaggio?»

Genn non riesce a nascondere un’espressione sorpresa, ma le stringe i fianchi con più forza in evidente segno di gradimento.

«E questa come ti è venuta?» chiede, sbigottita ma entusiasta «Non hai neanche i buchi alle orecchie e vuoi un tatuaggio?

«Eh, sarà che a vedere quelli di Fedez mi sono ispirata» Alex scrolla le spalle e poi prende coraggio, la guarda negli occhi e butta fuori «E poi non sarebbe solo _un tatuaggio_ . Sarebbe un tatuaggio _con te_ ».

Genn rimane immobile per un momento, poi la strattona in un abbraccio soffocante e inatteso.

«Un tatuaggio _di coppia_ » mormora. Alex stringe le braccia attorno al suo busto, quando sente che la voce le trema.

«Dici sul serio, Alex?»

Alex annuisce sulla sua spalla e Genn la capisce anche se non può vederla, perché stringe la presa fino all’inverosimile, affondando le unghie nelle sue spalle. Alex ne approfitta per rivelarle fino in fondo la sua idea, ora che non la sta guardando negli occhi e quindi non rischia di mettersi a piangere - come invece è sicura che Genn stia facendo ora.

«Pensavo ai polsi» mormora, chiude gli occhi e si figura il polso sottile e bianchissimo di Genn adornato da un disegno a inchiostro nero «Tu “ _urban”_ e io “ _stranger_ ”. Io a destra e tu a sinistra, così quando ci prendiamo per mano combaciano».

Genn soffoca a malapena un singhiozzo e le afferra le guance senza curarsi minimamente del trucco: la bacia come se tutto il suo ossigeno fosse racchiuso nello spazio che separa le loro labbra, e Alex sorride quando si separano e Genn resta con il naso appoggiato alla sua guancia.

«Ce lo facciamo comunque anche se non vinciamo» decide, alza lo sguardo e la bacia di nuovo, tanto ormai.  Alex annuisce; lascia che le sfili il top leggero che indossa “tanto se ti bacio qui poi non si vede” e si abbandona alla felicità incontenibile e sconfinata che è esplosa come una bolla di luce nel suo petto e si espande ovunque, alimentata dalla stessa Genn che risplende come un piccolo sole.

È pura euforia che le accende, le unisce e le fa brillare sul palco, esibizione dopo esibizione; ogni minuto che passa Alex pensa che non potrebbe essere più felice, ma quando si trovano sul palco accanto a Giò per il verdetto finale e Fedez deve asciugarsi gli occhi quando si dichiara fiero di loro, o quando Giò le abbraccia e non ha la forza di dire altro che _baell_ , o quando Genn le stringe la mano a un momento dalla proclamazione del vincitore e Alex ripensa a quando l’ha fatto di nascosto, in quel ballottaggio che sembra lontano anni luce, ecco. In ognuno di quei momenti Alex _capisce_ che le luci, il palco, le migliaia di persone che gridano per loro non avrebbero un briciolo del valore che invece hanno in questo momento, se non li condividesse con Genn.

Così, quando Alessandro Cattelan si volta verso di loro annunciando _Urban Strangers_ come vincitrici di X Factor duemilaquindici e il palco è sommerso da decine di amici, parenti e membri dello staff che vogliono festeggiare le nuove campionesse, Alex continua a cercare lo sguardo di Genn nella folla ed esprimere tutto l’amore che prova per lei senza dire una parola.

E Genn, silenziosamente, capisce.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Innanzitutto, congratulazioni a chi è riuscito a sopravvivere a queste 32811 parole: solo il fatto che l’abbiate letta tutta mi rende felice, davvero.  
> Questa storia è indubbiamente strana, nel senso che il femslash e il cambio di genere dei personaggi non si era mai visto in questo fandom e, in generale, non è cosa molto diffusa; ma era un’idea che avevo in mente da secoli, e ho scritto come una pazza per tre settimane per riuscire a portarla a termine. L’idea è nata dal fatto che, fondamentalmente, mi ero stufata di scrivere solo di maschi: Alex e Genn sono due ragazzi, i loro amici sono quasi solo ragazzi, anche all’interno della cricca di XF la presenza di cromosoma Y è nettamente predominante. Insomma, nessuna introspezione femminile, anche se il 99% di chi legge e scrive fanfiction è composto da ragazze. Ma ci sta (cit)... Anche se non così tanto.  
> Insomma, sto pippone per dire che che questa è una storia/esperimento a cui tengo moltissimo, ma mi aspetto veramente reazioni di ogni tipo: quindi, anche se nel fandom si tende al buonismo e i commenti negativi sono più unici che rari, vi invito a dirmi cosa ne pensate di questa storia. Sono particolarmente curiosa!  
> In ultimo, la dedico interamente a Rory, che non solo mi ha dato la carica quando le ho accennato questa idea, mi ha aiutato a plottare a e a caratterizzare queste versioni femminili di Alex e Genn: ci si è buttata a capofitto e, in fondo, le bimbe sono tanto mie quanto sue. Grazie, veramente: senza di te questa storia non avrebbe mai visto neanche il secondo paragrafo.  
> Inoltre, attenzione attenzione: Adventure of a lifetime è la prima di una serie a cui la sopracitata eos_92 partecipa con (almeno, poi chissà) una storia: quindi se questa vi è piaciuta, state in occhio sul suo profilo.  
> Vi ringrazio ancora tantissimo per aver letto, spero la storia vi sia piaciuta! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, a presto.


End file.
